How to Piss Off An X5 In Eleven Easy Steps
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Jondy leaves her family behind after Zack betrays her. Four years later, Jondy must help Max and Logan save their daughter from the place they thought they destroyed years earlier.
1. The Wedding AKA How to Piss Off Jondy in...

I do not own anyone except Evie and Rain. This is set in Jondy's POV. I wrote it during English and my English teacher said it was quite good – but I'd like some constructive criticism. There will be a lot of M/L and most people know I am the biggest J/Z shipper around.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The Wedding AKA How to Piss Off Jondy In Two Easy Steps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I remember the entire thing like it was yesterday. Zack wanted to marry me. I agreed – God knows why – and Tinga, Max and Syl dived in head first, planning my wedding. Logan, who had come into a lot of money when his daughter Evie was born, paid for the entire thing, saying it 'was his responsibility to pay forhis sister's wedding.' Logan and I bonded a lot ever since he and Max got married. Max often jokes that Logan and I are closer than Max and I are.  
  
Zane's adopted daughter, fourteen year old Rain, helped Tinga design it – my dress was floor leangth and strapless – Rain, the little tart, said I had enough cleavage to hold up nine dresses – no wonder she gets on with Alec so well. I curled my hair and piled it on top of my head and I had a silver chain, a gift from Syl and Krit.  
  
Logan and Max's four year old daughter, Evie, was flower girl and Rain was bridesmaid. We decided that, since we hadn't invited more than thrity people, it would be too empty if all our sibs were the wedding party.  
  
I was sitting in my dressing room in my robe, fixing my make up (Tinga insisted, even though Logan, Original Cindy and Bling all agreed it was a slightly pointless exercise on a Manticore face.) Anyway, so I'm trying as hard as possible not to poke myself in the eye with the mascara when Max bursts in.  
  
"Evie looks so cute!" she squealed. "Is your digital camera in the other room?"  
  
"It should be, unless Zane or Krit snatched it – then no one will ever see it again." The camera was a present from Logan – he just handed me a box one day with the camera in it – Krit and Zane were a neat shade of turquiose from jealousy.  
  
Max grinned. "Thanks – Rain and Evie look so gorgeous, I have to take photos."  
  
She went into the other room and I went back to the whole make up thing.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" I called, expecting a make up inspection from Tinga or another talk about 'Girl Power' with Syl. Or Rain begging me to let her wear her jeans.  
  
Zack walked in, looking tense. I got The Feeling.  
  
"Jondy. I-I can't do this I can't go through with the wedding. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone."  
  
* Damn Tinga and making everyone nervous with a fancy wedding.*  
  
Well, you couldn't have shocked me more if Lydecker walked in, dressed as an Arabian stripped. Ugh, bad mental images.  
  
"What?" I said, leaping to my feet. "Why?" I saw out of the corner of my eye Max coming out of the other room and slipping into the shadows, eavesdropping mercilessly.  
  
"Because….because I'm in love with Max," he blurted out in an un-Zack-like way.  
  
I resisted the urge to hurl my jewelry box at his head (it was a nice jewelry box) and stood up. Obviously Zack didn't see nor sense Max, or he wouldn't have said anything.  
  
"You ARE NOT going to hurt Max or Logan or our niece with this stupid…obsession of yours. I knew it. I knew this would so never happen. You are full of crap Zack. But I will tell you one thing you were right about – phony sentementality. No such thing as love. Go and tell everyone Zack," I spat.  
  
I threw a book at his head, which made me feel a little better.  
  
So, ignoring Zack's guilty lookas he left and Max's horrified apology and exit, I changed my clothes and got the Hell out of Dodge.  
  
  
  
That was…four years ago. I haven't spoken to them since. But now, thanks to Logan's interfering ways and our DNA, I'd say it's time for a reunion. Oh * Yay*. 


	2. Meanwhile Back at the Penthouse AKA Max'...

Only Rain and Evie are mine ( And the other X5s that are mention. Maple is from Mystics stories (I think) and I just have this idea that Maple is the name of an X5 – ditto on Limona's Micah from 'The Ties that Bind'.  
  
I'd like some constructive criticism on this chapter – I'm thinking of adding to it. And what diretcion I should go in…..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Meanwhile, Back At the Penthouse AKA Max Cale's Thoughts on Life in General  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I called Jondy, it was very unlikely she'd turn up or even call back – she hasn't returned any of our calls in the last…four years. But I kind of don't blame her – after that whole wedding debacle, she just left.  
  
Ages ago, when Zack tracked down Zane, Tinga and Brin, he set up this voice mail they called and left messages for each other. He checked them once every 24 hours, to make sure they didn't reveal their positions to each other. Of course, Syl and Krit made up riddles to where the other one was and Zack was forever trying to crack the code. I was never given the phone number – being irresponsible and all.  
  
Logan and I are married and have an eight-year-old daughter, Evie. We decided naming her 'Eva' would bring back too many bad memories, so Evie was chosen.  
  
She's got dark curls to her shoulder and Bling calls her 'Mini Max' – which I hate for some unknown reason. But she's very girly – I can thank Tinga and Original Cindy for a daughter that enjoys manicures and ballet lessons. But Evie and Logan are my life. My heart.  
  
Tinga hasn't seen Case since Charlie ran off to Canada and no one has traced him yet.  
  
There's Rain – Zane found her as a ten-year-old slumped in a ditch. I think her real name is Lucy or Helen or something like that, but Zane never told us anything. She has epilepsy and her fits seem almost enjoyable compared to what we have. But she's got long red hair and loves baby sitting Evie.  
  
Logan still makes those cable hacks and … well, we destroyed Manticore eight years ago – more than eight years ago. All the X5s reunited – all the escapees plus the ones we left behind – Jax, Mia, Corey, Kent, Micah, Maple and heaps others. We destroyed – the single most satisfying moment in my life – other than holding Evie for the first time,  
  
I haven't seen any of the others – you know, Jax and Mia etc – since that day. Zack said they all contacted him once about three months after that and then they vanished. Probably trying to wipe the slate clean. But while Manticore ruined my young life, it did do a lot of good things for me. It created me as a person, without that fantastic climbing ability I wouldn't have tried to rob and meet Logan Cale and I probably wouldn't have such a fantastic and close knit family group.  
  
After Jondy got the hell out of dodge and all, the others hung around more. Even Zack was accepted back in the group – I guess he never told the others the real reason he broke off the engagement with Jondy – cause he certainly never mentioned anything to me.  
  
But, the sad fact is Logan found out that some people from Manticore are back – and they want to start with new guinea pigs; not interested in the rogue X5s any longer – but the rest of the X series. At least, those are our guesses – the files Logan found are pretty sketchy.  
  
They are looking for several X series prototypes that must have escaped – X8-534 and X10-5452. Must be another one of those creepy clone people. Manticore had three clones of me – the bitch that shot me, an anomaly version and one that died in the attack.  
  
So, we've set up to find the wanted Manticore prototypes. We've called on Jace, Alec and Jondy. Three people who left – one for reasons unknown to me. Baby Maxine is now ten and at boarding school in Canada. I heard Jondy went to medical school, but maybe that was her plan before Zack ruined her life. I hope she doesn't hate me. I hope she comes.  
  
  
  
Feedback always helped me write faster. Was that a subtle hint? 


	3. The Beginning...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: The Beginning…AKA The Beginning…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, this is Seattle – still the hole it was four years ago. Though, I can't think of a liable reason it would have changed for the better at this exact moment. Agh.  
  
So, my life in LA I went to medical school (oh * Yay* that was fun) and then just moved around a lot – the whole plan was to have a doctor Zack could trust and who better than an X5.  
  
I wonder what they've got mixed up in this time – a relative of Renfro? The surviving committee? Evie has the chicken pox? LOL. I'm far too bitter for a woman of 26. Which would make Zack…29…Max…27…Logan …snigger. I'm a horrible, horrible person.  
  
Luckily for us, X5 blood has regenerative purposes; basically, if we manage to live a long life without dropping dead, we appear young. I'll probably look like this until I'm 80. Which is why Manticore had so many problems with that aging disease – we live a long life looking young or we age quickly and die of that disease that almost claimed Brin and managed to kill Max's X7 clone.  
  
Details, details.  
  
Sector Nine looks better than I've seen it – cleaner and nicer. A happier aura about it.  
  
I pull my motorbike over to the side of the road and look up at Foggle Towers. All my associate doctors think it's disturbing that a doctor rides a motorcycle. Maybe I should have stuck to my photography and left Alec to be the doctor. Wonder how Alec is.  
  
Okay, I know I'm putting off seeing my sibs. So sue me. God, why did Zack have to make it so hard for me? Because of that stupid obsession with Max.  
  
I'm going to go in there and behave like the adult I am. I'm going to help with whatever needs doing and then I'm going home.  
  
You know what they say about the best laid plans…  
  
  
  
AN: The whole aging thing is a theory of mine – kinda gay, but I can't imagine Max or Logan aged into grown ups – you know what I mean. And that excuse Zack gave Jondy was gay, I agree, but this was meant to be a one chapter vignette sorta thing and then I thought of a plot. I'll post the next chapter later today ( Only if I have a grand total 15 reviews. I am evil 


	4. ...Of The Affair AKA Jondy Returns to Se...

Ch 4 and 5 have been redone, due to advice from my sister. So, I hope this flows better ( To Jaz for deciding to get me to update. Oh, and to girltype, Ty and Ashantai – for reviewing my fics, I feel like I've met celebrities ;)  
  
  
  
The so called penthouse has changed a lot - I climbed via the sky light. Lots of photos of Max, Evie, us X5s...very few of Logan, though. And lots of toys.  
  
I hear laughter coming from the other room and slip into the shadows in the doorway. Eight year old Evie is playing with a Play Station (how on earth did Logan find one of those ?) And Syl, Krit, Tinga, Max, Logan, Bling, Zane and Zack...  
  
I stepped into the light, leaning against the doorway. "Hey."  
  
Everyone looked up, eyes widening. I guess I don't look much like myself anymore, I suppose - I cut my hair to my barcode and dyed it cherry plum red. It looks good, I think.  
  
"Dee," Zane reached up and pulled me down next to him. "My god, you hair..."  
  
"It's really, really red," Krit nodded, holding up what appeared to be a half eaten hot dog covered in blue sauce.  
  
"It looks cool," Rain looked up from a book. "Can I dye my hair that shade of red?"  
  
Zane gave her a Look. "No way in hell. You already have red hair."  
  
"Not that colour red," Rain muttered, going back to her book.  
  
Zack looked at me. "It makes you look younger."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Does it?"  
  
Awkward silence time. I stretched. "Anyway - I took time out of my busy schedule for a reason. So can I know the reason?" I sit back, Zane's arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Here," Logan handed me a folder full of papers, not smiling.  
  
I took them and flipped through them. A few procedures jumped out at me - stuff I studied in college. Messy, very messy.  
  
The designations jumped out at me - X8-534 and X10-5452. Weird. The last prototypes made were X9s.  
  
"Where's Brin these days?" I asked, glancing at the photos of X8-534. She was about nine years old when the photos had been taken.  
  
"Salt Lake City and not interested in helping," Max sighed.  
  
I nodded. "The last known X series prototype created was X9 - there are no X10s. Does it say how many X10s are in existence?"  
  
"On page eight," Zack said. "Three confirmed and one that needs testing."  
  
I nodded. Something niggled at me. The designations.  
  
"Ten. X10 - the next generation X series.," I gasped, picking up on the coding in the files. X10-5452 means X10 - non Manticore made. The 5 part is what series her parents are from and 452..."  
  
We all realised it at the same time. Oh shit. Evie. Evie is X10-5452. Oh f***. Staring us in the face the whole time.  
  
"So what do we do?" Krit asked.  
  
"We need to find X8-534," I said. "Can't protect her if we don't know where she is."  
  
"I'll see if any teenagers have commited crimes recently," Logan said, standing up.  
  
I poured over the pages with a highlighter and a couple of my older medical text books. Krit and Syl got food and then proceeded to read the above mentioned text books aloud, stopping to ask us `what in the hell did this mean?'  
  
Max, Tinga and Zane made a lot of phone calls to everyone. Zack tried to help me with the pages of DNA, but a lot of it was computer jargon.  
  
"How can you understand all of this?" Zack tossed the random papers down.  
  
"I excelled in Computer Technology, remember?" I said, distracted. The DNA sequences of Evie and the other missing X series weren't anything I was familiar with.  
  
"This has been coded," I said suddenly.  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Huh?" Logan said.  
  
"These DNA sequences are nothing like what I've worked with and created myself," I said, holding up the paper. "It's code. It's definitely a DNA code, but scrambled - I'll need the original files and the code disk before I can work with it."  
  
"Raid on Manticore?" Krit joked.  
  
"Yeah," Zack nodded slowly. "Okay, we need to get those files. Does anybody know where the remaining files are kept?"  
  
Tinga nodded sheepishly. "Yeah - they rebuilt the Gillette facility and use it as a resource for the newer DNA sequencing projects."  
  
"Like what?" Zane asked, munching on a carrot.  
  
"ViviSys," Tinga said. "And ChemiLabs. Both are working on similar projects."  
  
"So, Manticore's old files are incredibly valuable," Syl said.  
  
Bling nodded. "Positively. Stops these new projects from making mistakes that Manticore made."  
  
"So what do we do?" Max asked.  
  
"I can't work out these files and why they are coded with out the main disk or file," I said, shrugging, standing.  
  
"Look," Logan interrupted, "I'll make dinner and we'll have tonight off. Tomorrow we'll work out what we need to do."  
  
So, Max and I were assigned to make salad.  
  
"So, we've changed, huh?" Max smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah," I said non commitedly.  
  
"It hit me a couple of weeks ago - just little things. But Zack looks heaps better now, so..."  
  
"Zack? What happened with Zack?" I asked, a bit too quickly.  
  
Max smirked knowingly at me. "After the whole...yeah, he headed off to NYC for a couple of weeks and came back here. Lost a heap of weight, became addicted to sleeping pills and just..." Max looked sad and frustrated. "He lost quality of life, I suppose."  
  
I looked at the half mauled tomato in my hand and accidentally sliced into my hand. Everything went in slow motion - the knife slid down my palm, into my wrist and the blood trickled down my arm.  
  
"Jondy!" Max shook my shoulder, and grabbed my bloody arm.  
  
I blinked and the knife hit the counter. "What?"  
  
"You spaced. Here, I'll get a bandage." Max hurried off, as I held a tea towel to my arm.  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.  
  
Dinner was a noisy affair. I kept my mouth shut and listened to the happy noise.  
  
Zack ate. He looked thinner, tired and older. Not terrible. Just super, super sleepy.  
  
"When are Jace and Alec arriving?" Logan asked.  
  
"Tonight sometime," Max said, "I know Jace's leaving Maxine in boarding school."  
  
"Bummer," I said. "I like meeting new nieces."  
  
"You haven't met her?" Zane asked, obviously surprised. "She's a great kid."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah – Jace and I were never terribly close when we were kids…I haven't seen her since the escape."  
  
"We saw Aunt Jace last Christmas," Evie grinned at me. "Maxine is okay – bit of a snob."  
  
I nodded. Jace was always very shy – I suppose she came off as a snob too. Shy people always seem a bit snobby.  
  
"Anyone home?" came a yell.  
  
"In here, Alec!" Max called back.  
  
"Hey…woah! Redhead," he said, looking at me with interest. "Sexy."  
  
I smirked at him. "Thanks." Alec always was fun to be around. 


	5. Jace's Arrival and The Plan

AN: Just something to stitch all the chapters together. I will rewrite and lengthen this chapter in the next 2 weeks. (  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Jace's Arrival and The Plan  
  
I woke up feeling like I was crammed in a cardboard box and I was freezing. I rolled over and realised I was on a fold out bed in Logan and Max's living room. I was sharing the fold out with Syl and Tinga. Syl was wrapped in the covers and Tinga is sleeping on the edge.  
  
"Gimme some blankets, Syl, or so help me god, I'll hurt you," I threaten, pulling it.  
  
Syl doesn't move, almost as if she's still sleeping, but I notice her grip around the blankets tightens.  
  
"Gimme. Some. Blanket. Syl," I growl at her.  
  
She pretends to sleep.  
  
I grasp the blankets and yank them away from her. "Surrender, Syl," I say, as they begin to unravel.  
  
"Noo!" she protests, suddenly turning over and sitting up. "Give them back."  
  
There's a thump.  
  
"Jondy! Syl!" yells Tinga, sitting up on the floor.  
  
"Did we push you out of bed?" I wince.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She started it," Syl says.  
  
"Juvenile delinquents," Tinga mutters, pushing Syl and I across the bed. Syl goes sprawling and I fall onto the floor, a handful of blanket in my hand.  
  
Rrripp.  
  
"Whoops," Syl says.  
  
"I give up!" I stand up and storm into the kitchen, where Max, Zack and …Jace are having breakfast.  
  
"Jondy," Jace stands up and hugs me.  
  
"Hey Jace," I grin and brush my hair out of my eyes. "Good trip?"  
  
"Hell, actually. Maxine called my cell every 10 minutes to ask if she could come with me instead of boarding," Jace rolls her eyes and sits back down.  
  
Zack hands me a cup of coffee. "Issues with you, Syl and the bedclothes?" he asks.  
  
I nod seriously. "No. Way. In. Hell am I spending another night sleeping in the same bed a Syl."  
  
"She hogs the bedclothes," Krit came out. "You in exile?"  
  
I nod. "Tinga pushed me off the bed."  
  
Zack snorted with laughter and soon the whole room was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syl asked, coming out. "Not Krit's sparkling wit, obviously."  
  
"Nothing good ever came from rhyming," Rain said, joining us. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"We are doing nothing," Zane spoke up. "You are going to go to school or whatever, while the rest of us stay here and work out a plan."  
  
"A plan?" Max said doubtfully.  
  
"A plan," Tinga agreed.  
  
"Morning," Alec walked out wearing a loose t shirt and boxers…yum.  
  
"Morning," I said, smiling. Maybe it was cruel of me to flirt with Alec in front of my ex-fiance (bastard) but I needed a rebound. According to Max, Alec is good at being 'rebound guy'.  
  
"Rain. School," Zane said, motioning to a piece of toast and a glass of milk.  
  
"I'll get Evie," Logan said.  
  
I grabbed a muffin and sat on the counter. Alec and Zack were both gawking at me during intervals and it was unnerving.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm still wearing my 'pyjamas'. I mean, I bet other people wear less to bed, but in a public forum, my attire probably was a bit obscene – a midriff, sleevless top and some boxer shorts I 'borrowed' off Syl when I can to Seattle the very first time.  
  
Finally, we all gathered in the kitchen.  
  
"Right – Jondy needs the unscrambling code to decode Evie's DNA, so we can work out why she's so special. And we need to get the 411 on the facility if X8-543 is captured. We go in tonight. Get what we can and get the hell out. Jace, when we get back tonight, call Maxine's school and tell them she'll be picked up this weekend. If Manticore or ViviSys get wind of her at boarding school…" Zack shrugged.  
  
"We need weapons," Syl said, filing her nails.  
  
"I'll go," Alec said. "Know a guy who can help us out."  
  
"I'll come," I said quickly. "Keep you company?" Ooh, good way to sound like a frigging prostitute, Jondy.  
  
Alec looked at me, shocked, but agreed. From the looks of all my so called 'brothers' none of them would be stupid enough to pass up that offer – if it was from the right woman, of course.  
  
Ugh. I knew this wouldn't be straight forward. I knew it.  
  
Hmm, I wonder where my halter top is… 


	6. Pre-Raid Jitters

AN: Check out Ch 4 and 5, cause Ive changed a bit of the story to make it flow a bit better – so technically, you get three new chapters – YAY.  
  
Please review, I really need help with this (  
  
I appeared wearing a catsuit of Max's, my red hair very bright against my pale skin and black outfit. Max, Tinga, Syl and Jace were also wearing catsuits (horrible things they are). Zack, Krit, Zane and Alec were pouring over blue prints of the Manticore facility. Logan was in the kitchen. Rain stood in the doorway holding Evie's hand.  
  
"Who's staying with us?" Evie asked in a pitiful voice. Everyone went quiet.  
  
"Rain is staying with you, Princess," Logan walked out and stroked her hair. He looked sad. Max looked away, her eyes filling up with tears – she remembered the time she was captured. She knew the risks, especially now that VivSys had control over the Manticore database.  
  
"All good Rain?" Zane looked up, concern in his eyes.  
  
"All the time," Rain sighed. "You'll be back by dawn, right?"  
  
"Should be," I said brusquely, clipped my gun to my belt and pulling on a sweatshirt. Damn, Seattle is cold.  
  
Alec and Jace were very quiet as we sorted weapons and comm links (a headset we talk into so Bling and Logan would know what was happening if the security cameras cut out.)  
  
"Okay, we go in, get as many Manticore files as we can and get out," Zack ordered. "Any interference from security or VivSys technicians, let us know she we can all get out. I don't care what it is, just grab it. Understand?" Zack sidled up to me.  
  
Nods from everyone, clips of bullets and guns exchanged. Zack and I were hunched over the blue prints (which were printed on white paper…) and discussing where the security would be stationed. I brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes and handed Zack his comm link.  
  
"It's a shame you and Jondy didn't hook up again, Zack," Krit said, out of the blue. Everyone went quiet, as we looked up. Even I noticed that our movements were perfectly in sync.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked, in a curious tone.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Because you make such a striking couple," Tinga sighed, looking sad.  
  
I never thought like that – I suppose to everyone else we are a perfect match…  
  
His height, tanned skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. Serious looks.  
  
Me and my hair – long brunette or short red head. My green eyes… Zack once described my eyes were like jade. My pale complexion and humour. My height and pout…his eyes…his eyes…Zack always had the bluest eyes of anyone I knew…  
  
I've got this photo of him I took when we first hooked up. He's washing his old car, smears of grease and dirt on his face and he's looking at me – at the camera – and laughing. The focus is a tiny bit off, but the photo itself…well, Zack almost never laughs.  
  
God, even now as I watch him talking to Zane and Rain, I can see he hasn't really changed since I left. Still serious and sarcastic and gorgeous and I think Tinga's right.  
  
I am still in love with him. 


	7. Interlude

ZACK'S POV  
  
My feelings for 'Dee haven't changed over the years. The new hair, the bad 'tude, the flirting with Alec…it makes me feel sick and… The hair and the attitude I can cope with – I mean, Jondy always had an attitude, it's part of her I love. But the flirting with Alec, the smirks, the insinuations…the dirty looks and the silent treatment she gives me…  
  
Krit and Tinga's comments made me think. Maybe we are a striking couple…were a striking couple…she's the polar opposite to me.  
  
I only kept one picture of her. One indulgence, one memory. She's in a club, her dark hair falling in her face and her eyes watching me, her lips twisting into a smile. Just the smoky lighting of the club where the photo was taken makes me wish I could have prevented hurting her. I would give anything for her to look at me the way she looks at Alec – coy, but teasing – or smile at me, or laugh at me. Not the bitter smirk that twists her lips whenever I say something - a proper smile that reaches her eyes.  
  
I see her talking to Syl, as they slip knives in their boots. Both girls are laughing how they used to. I envy the way Krit goes to Syl, and casually wraps his arm around her waist and comments on something that makes them both laugh.  
  
She looks up at me and she flashes me a smile. Gone before I can acknowledge it. But I can hope that it might have reached her eyes. 


	8. Mission Perfectly Possible

AN: Long author's note. This is the first copy of this chapter. Will be redone at a later date. I would like to apologise to anyone I offended by using the phrase 'this is gay.' I have nothing against gay people, just a phrase in my school used to say how much something sucks. I have tried to edit it out of any future chapters and if you still see it in this fic its because I havent found it yet : )  
  
Review peoples! I don't mind requests, people who think Im weird etc. I want opinions! Critism. Please.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know why I smiled at Zack. He was standing there, watching me with this look on his face…kinda like a naughty puppy. So, forlorn and…sorry.  
  
Okay, I'm giving up with the sentimental lovey dovey crap now. I'm not good at it. We need to go.  
  
"Pair off – Alec and Jace, Syl and Krit, Tinga and Zane…" Zack pauses, realising his mistake.  
  
Max looks up. "I'll be 911 back up if an emergency occurs," she says quickly. I know she's scared something will go wrong and she'll never see Evie again, so this is a good plan. But I think she's also playing matchmaker.  
  
"Okay, Jondy and I," he nodded. "Move out."  
  
The van Logan has was from the first raid on Manticore when Tinga died. I mean, they brought her back and we got her out and all, but I know Manticore creeps her out a lot. The van is still set up with the equipment we need and Bling is waiting as we all climb in.  
  
The drive to Manticore is silent. Syl and Krit are cuddling and Logan and Max are murmuring sweet nothings under their breath. There's tension between Alec and Zack here and it's almost palpable.  
  
"So, what are we aiming to find?" Krit asked suddenly, detaching his mouth from Syl.  
  
"The code that was used for scrambling Evie's DNA," I said. "What I don't understand is how they got the DNA code from Evie in the first place."  
  
"Blood tests," Logan said, realisation dawned on his face. "When Evie got her blood tests done a couple of years ago, the results just never showed up."  
  
I nodded. "Common scenario – someone who worked in the lab heard a buyer wanted Evie Cale's blood results and sold them for a very nice sum. Quiet common in LA."  
  
Max looked more worried than ever. "I thought Manticore was gone forever," she asked.  
  
"If they can get a hold of Case, Evie or Maxine," I said, noticing both Ting and Jace's eyes widening, "They can take bloods, and I think from the blood they can create X11s. In fact, if they catch us, they can take blood and then we have even bigger problems."  
  
Everyone looked at me confused. "Our DNA – virtually all that ended up wrong with the X5s are seizures – and the odd case of insanity. All they need to do is rev up our pain tolerance and senses and voila! Manticore can track down every single one of the rogue prototypes," I said, brushing my hair away from my eyes.  
  
I can see none of them have thought of this and I roll eyes.  
  
Alec began laughing, "We weren't designed to be smart, Jondy."  
  
"I know," I retort. "Added bonus of being me."  
  
Alec and I trade insults until we get to Wyoming. I make a dig at him being Ben and all. It provokes him just as we pull up.  
  
"At least I'm not the CO's whore," he snaps and then looks incredibly guilty. "God, I'm so…"  
  
"Get out," Zack growls at him, everyone silent. I feel myself begin to turn red.  
  
"At least my completely identical brother wasn't bested by Max," I say tartly, grabbing my gun and standing up. "C'mon guys, lets get this over with." I knew my comment fell flat but it broke the tension – which was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife.  
  
Zack's jaw was set and he looked pretty mad when he got out of the van.  
  
Just as Alec got out, Zack's fist connected with his jaw with a crunch. Alec toppled backwards into me and he landed on top of me when we fell, I never was terribly co ordinated even for an X5, – which made Zack's bad mood even worse.  
  
"Come on," Tinga said impatiently. "Lets get this over with."  
  
We all stood up and connected our comm links and peeled off our sweatshirts. I pulled on my leather gloves and we nodded.  
  
The perimeter fence had collapsed in large areas – all bent and twisted out of shape. Large sections were missing. We climbed through a large gap and crept through the forest.  
  
"Zack, Jondy?" Logan spoke into the comm link.  
  
"Clear to Sector 7G," Zack replied.  
  
"Syl, Krit?"  
  
"Clear, 7E and F."  
  
"Tinga, Zane?"  
  
"Clear – 7A."  
  
"Jace, Alec?"  
  
"Clear 7C."  
  
Finally, Manticore came into view – and I blinked. A white building with mirrored windows. Very plain and inconspicuos.  
  
We crept towards it, shadowing each other. The fence was easy to climb and we were in quite easily.  
  
The halls were long and white with shiny black lino floors. Each door had a name label and a window to see out of – a bit like a 1970s mental institution.  
  
'Experiment 2009-678' was the first one. I peered in and saw a wild looking girl twitching and flinging herself against the padded walls.  
  
Finally, we made it to the Record Room – some old training room. Files and files were stored here in filing cabinets. And there were beams across them – red security beams, if you walked in front of them, security came running.  
  
"We've from the DNA labs and the barracks of the soldiers for VivSys," Syl said into the comm link. "Very messy stuff."  
  
"Pretty bad section as well," Krit added.  
  
"We've found the files," I said. "Left wing, last hall on your right from the main entrance in Sector G."  
  
"Copy that – give us three minutes," Zane said.  
  
I began work on the security system – to shut it down or disable it – while Zack tried to work out how to get around them.  
  
"Jondy, have you got a metal plated watch or some jewellery?" Zack asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded and tossed him my id bracelet.  
  
"If this works, we're in – if it doesn't, we need to be out of here in 2 seconds," Zack said. "Zane, Tinga, on stand by."  
  
"Copy that Zack," Tinga said. "We're in the main hallway."  
  
"Get out of there, Alec," Logan suddenly said. "Security and an official."  
  
"Armed?" Jace asked tensely.  
  
"Very. Tazers, guns, the works," Max said. "And that woman looks worse that that bitch Renfro."  
  
"Are we in any danger here, Max?" I asked, as Zack held up my bracelet.  
  
"I give you 60 seconds, at the most. Get the hell out of there," Max sounded urgent.  
  
Zack held the bracelet in front of the laser beam and the whole thing shut down. All the red beams turned off.  
  
"Anything on the X series," Zack ordered. "Now."  
  
I strode over and began grabbed files – huge paper ones. I stuffed them in my backpack as fast as I could.  
  
"Tinga, Zane, Jondy, Zack, get out now!" Logan yelled.  
  
I nodded and grabbed one last file. Something small and colourful fell to my feet. I stuffed in the file and snatched up the small object and stuffed it in my bag.  
  
Zack and I sprinted from the hall, him clutching my slightly melted id bracelet and me holding onto a bag full of Manticore information.  
  
Tinga and Zane were waiting. Just as five security men and a tall woman appeared in front of us. 


	9. Trapped in a Cage for the Time Being.

She didn't even have to give the order – it was obvious what we were doing. One of the security guards Zack across the face with a taser and Zane, Tinga and I knew we were stuck. We couldn't leave Zack here to be taken in by a slightly different Manticore set up. We couldn't move. There was virtually no way out of here.  
  
"Don't move a muscle," the lady ordered, her black eyes glinting.  
  
Suddenly I saw Krit behind the guards and motioned for me to throw the bag. I did and Krit caught it and both he and Syl sprinted off.  
  
"Capture them!" yelled the woman suddenly, as she bashed Zane over the head with a taser. No one was prepared, so Zane crumpled into a heap at Tinga's feet.  
  
"Zack? Jondy? Tinga? Zane? Everyone else is back. Where are you?" I heard Logan say into my head piece.  
  
"Give me those headsets," the lady ordered, brandishing her taser. Tinga and I exchanged looks before disconnecting our headsets and handing them to her.  
  
She handed them to her bodyguard. "I think we've found ourselves some of the original Manticore experiments, George, don't you?" she smiled at her bodyguard.  
  
George nodded "Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Excellent. Escort these two ladies to Section 345-001/600. Allow them to remain together in the same cell. Prep these gentlemen for transport to same section. Same cell, but when they regain consciousness, tell them nothing about either of the ladies. Understood? Steven, remain with me."  
  
I felt George (who was a standard security soldier – tall, bulked up, muscles, crew cut) grab my wrists. Tinga was grabbed by the one who knocked out Zack and we were dragged off.  
  
We were put in the old basement where they used to keep the Anomalies. Rows and rows of white, padded cells with glass doors and digital security locks. Each labelled with designations.  
  
"In here ladies," George pushed me into a cell. "Don't bother trying to smash the glass – it's shatter proof."  
  
"What's that lady's name?" I demanded to know, as he slid the door shut.  
  
"That's the creator, owner and director of ViviSys Technology – partner in ChemiLabs, Ms Lavender Black.," George said proudly. "Now, you can shut up. Ms Black will want to see you shortly."  
  
Tinga and I sat back, leaning against the walls of the cell. Tinga had her eyes closed.  
  
"This is a disaster," she said, looking at me. "What went wrong?"  
  
I shrugged. "We got careless and got caught."  
  
Tinga nodded. "How do you think Zane and Zack are?"  
  
"Either unconscious or worried; especially if that Black woman won't give him any details. He hates not knowing where we are," I said, twisting a lock of hair around my fingers. I was beginning to hate the colour and wished it was back to its natural hazel brown colour.  
  
"Yeah. Especially for the last four years, Jondy," Tinga retorted. "Four years trying to trace you and we could have traced Charlie or Case."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry Tinga," I said, looking at the ground. "I thought Zack would understand that I needed…"  
  
"Zack wanted to make a couple of calls to make sure you were all right. No, Logan insisted on tracing you via EO informants, the computer, anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up and wen to over to her. "Look, once the others save us, we'll trace him. We'll get your baby back for you Tinga," I put my arm around her shoulders. "You need to protect him from these bitches anyway."  
  
Tinga nodded, still looking…like she'd given up.  
  
"C'mon, lets have a girl talk," I said. "Spin around and let me braid your hair."  
  
Tinga began laughing and did as she was told. "So what do we talk about?"  
  
I began to laugh as well. "I'm not sure. Max always talks about having 'girl talk' – Syl and I tried and all we ended up talking about was who's motorcycle was the best."  
  
Tinga was laughing so hard she was shaking. "Fine…how do you really feel about Alec?"  
  
I blinked. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Seriously, you've been all over each other since he got here. I personally don't blame Zack for punching him," Tinga said.  
  
"After that 'CO's whore comment?" I raised my eyebrows. "I probably would've decked him."  
  
"So?" Tinga turned back around to face me.  
  
"So what? He's fun and all but…" I shrugged. These padded cells were extremely comfortable.  
  
"Would you go back to Zack?" Tinga asked hesitantly.  
  
I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I honestly don't."  
  
Tinga nodded and lay back, closing her eyes. "Did you ever think we'd end up like this? I mean, think back to the first time Max, Zack, Syl and Krit attacked Manticore. How long ago was that?"  
  
"Oh, the time you were rescued from dirty bath water?" I asked.  
  
Tinga grinned. "Yeah. Did you ever think this was how our lives would end up?"  
  
I shrugged. "I always knew I'd end up somewhere like medical school and I always knew, no matter how hard we fought, that we'd always have to run. Not nessecarily from Manticore, but from our past."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Him and her. Colin and Dakota. Friends before Zack and I broke it off. Lydecker was onto me and tried to…Colin vanished and Dakota was found in our flat with her throat slit," I shrugged. "They were good, normal friends whom I thought I'd have forever. Last normal friends I ever made."  
  
Though Dakota and Colin were hardly ordinary. Colin was gay and wore fluoro coloured spandax and leather every day of the week.. Dakota was often found preforming life-saving operations on rabbits and mice. And on more than one occasion, all three of us 'rescued' the experimental mice from the science labs and set them free.  
  
Needless to say, our flat had a rat problem.  
  
Maybe they were completely ordinary. Just the quirky clothes and out of the ordinary things they did made them special.  
  
"I know baby sister," Tinga sighed. "Did they ever find Colin?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tinga sat up. "He'd understand, Jondy."  
  
"Colin? Yeah, he would. Dakota would too. I miss them. They gave me perspective."  
  
"So did Charlie and Case. One of these days…" Tinga looked sad.  
  
"One of these days, I'm gonna punch Charlie out," I said happily. "And Case'll be back with you." And Zane. "Though, I probably could trace the records to find out where they think the other X10 is…easier than tracking them down by their names…"  
  
Tinga looked up. "You could?"  
  
"Risky, but yeah. Life isn't worth living without a bit of risk. Besides, Case is old enough to be careful."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No worries, Tinga, the others have the stuff, we're alive. We just need to get out," I said cheerily.  
  
"Oh, easy peasy, huh Jondy?" Tinga rolled her eyes. "And how are we going to do that…?"  
  
"Well…" 


	10. Broken Sushi

It was a long shot; I'll give you that. Actually, at this point, I'm still surprised that they didn't think we could get away that way. Maybe they'd done something to the current prototypes so they couldn't jump or anything. But Tinga and I worked out that the roof, which was reasonably low, would have a vent underneath one of those white roof tiles. So, Tinga and I worked out which one was over the vent (for the record, it was the third from the left, on the first row of tiles). Then, we had 30 seconds to jump, break off the tile, and both squeeze into the vent, until the rotating security camera swung back to film our cell.  
  
"Now or never," Tinga sighed. "This is risky, Jon."  
  
"And that's why it's fun," I argued. "Ready? Now."  
  
It took us two rounds of the security cam to even pull off the tile. Then we worked out that the vent was so big, three tiles covered it.  
  
But then, both Tinga and I were built to fit into small places. So, we ripped off the second tile and Tinga jumped.  
  
The vent went up for three inches and then along to the right. Tinga pulled herself up and was in. I jumped and pulled myself up. Tinga was back in the vent, reaching to help pull me up.  
  
"This is too easy," she whispered, as we crawled along. "This is next generation Manticore. They should have better security than the FBI."  
  
She jinxed us, I swear. Just as she said that, the steal of the vent crumpled under her like paper. Even now, I'm not sure what that vent was made with, but it wasn't steal.  
  
I grabbed her and pulled her back, as tiles cracked and fell, and the vent ripped open. We both sat on the edge of the vent, gazing down very carefully, as the 'steal' was bending under us slightly.  
  
I almost threw up.  
  
A Nomalie. There was no other word. A freak. But it was more the way it was existing,  
  
It was a girl, I think - maybe sixteen years old. She had multi-coloured skin - patches of blue and purple-y and red, like welts. Her hair, which was so yellow it looked fake, was scraped so tightly off her face, it looked painful. Her eyes had to red beams shone directly into them, and her eyes were swollen and glassy. Two tubes were in her nose, and several other tubes came from her wrists and chest. One tube was pumping blood. The fact she was so underweight meant her chest tube was feeding her. And an oxygen mask meant she couldn't even breathe on her own.  
  
Even if this girl wanted to leave; no doubt she did; she couldn't. She needed these people to help her live.  
  
I closed my eyes and pushed my hair out of my eyes.  
  
Tinga was very pale. "Why is she still alive?" she asked quietly, half to me, half to herself.  
  
"Because They haven't finished with her," I said. "She's still useful, even like this, otherwise they wouldn't be running the oxygen, the blood or the chest tube."  
  
Tinga nodded. "We need to go now," she said. "Come on, Jondy, don't do a Max. There's no way we can save her."  
  
I nodded and we both managed to slip over the hole.  
  
"What are we going to do about Zack and Zane?" Tinga hissed at me.  
  
"We'll worry about them once we're armed," I said confidently. We slipped through the vent until it came to a rather sudden end.  
  
"I'll drop down and see where we are," Tinga signed to me. "I can hear people."  
  
I nodded and crawled backwards.  
  
As Tinga slipped to the floor, I heard at least two guns click and I held my breath, waiting for the gun shots.  
  
"Jondy," came a voice. "It's only Zack and Zane. Come on."  
  
I let out my breath and slid free of the vent, landing almost soundlessly on the lino floor. Zack handed me a gun.  
  
"How did you two get out?" Tinga asked.  
  
"The woman came to talk to us. Knocked her and her bodyguard out before they knew it," Zane said.  
  
"This is too easy," Zack said. "This place is meant to be more developed than Manticore. But it's easier to escape than Manticore."  
  
"Maybe we're just good at escaping these days," I shrugged.  
  
"We're not actually out of here, yet, guys," Zane pointed out.  
  
We all nodded and moved towards the windows.  
  
Tinga went to rest her hand on the glass window pane.  
  
"Tinga, don't," Zack warned. Then he motioned for me to hand him my bracelet. He then threw it gently against the window.  
  
The window lit up with red security beams.  
  
"Shit," Zane said under his breath.  
  
"What will those beams do to us if we try to go through the window?" Tinga asked.  
  
Zack shrugged. "No idea. Probably alert some sort of security alarm."  
  
"Either we deal with the guards who'll be at the exits or we deal with the windows," Tinga pointed out.  
  
"Windows," I said. "You don't know how long it'll take them to react once the alarms are activated."  
  
"Windows," Zack agreed.  
  
I went first. It would've looked beautiful; me preforming a beautiful dive and tuck, the glass shattering. I love stuff like that. When it came to undercover ops when I was a kid, I was the best. Not even Eva could've beaten me.  
  
But those red lights burnt my skin. It stung my face and neck for the briefest of moments, then it was over.  
  
I hunched next to the building, as Tinga, Zane and Zack leapt down.  
  
"You okay?" Zack asked me, concerned. "Once the window was smashed, the beams died."  
  
I nodded. "I'll be right once we get back to Max and Logan's."  
  
"Let's move," Zane hissed.  
  
It was too easy. We just got away.  
  
Then three kids, maybe eight or nine, appeared in front of us, about 100 metres from the fence; two boys and a girl.  
  
We froze, taking up attack positions. They looked pretty innocent, wearing grey training outfits and they had long hair.  
  
That was before they attacked us. Before we really has a chance to grasp the situation.  
  
It was all very fast - the three kids flying at the four of us. It went against every single thing we were taught- there was no technique. Street fighting, something I'd always been good at.  
  
But we managed to knock the girl and a boy out, and unfortunately, we ended up breaking the other little boy's neck; not that he didn't deserve it - he broke Tinga's arms and Zane's leg, dislocated my shoulder and Zack's knee. Along with random other injuries the other two inflicted on us.  
  
But I set Zane's leg and Tinga's arm and we got over the fence.  
  
"You three stay here," Zack said. "I'll go find a car or something."  
  
"And some water," I said, eyeing Zane. "He's in shock; concussion as well."  
  
Zack nodded and vanished into the forest.  
  
I think it was the morning then. Sunshine and heat. We ended up moving into a little cave when the heat got too much for us. I was then thankful I had thrown on a tank top on under my cat suit, it was disgustingly hot.  
  
Neither Zane nor Tinga looked very well; but then, even as kids those two never healed very fast.  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Zack returned with a car, the number plate neatly covered in mud. I helped Zane in and Tinga climbed in the back.  
  
I climbed in the front with Zack and he sped off.  
  
"There are guards everywhere," Zack said. "The town was crawling with them. Jon, there's a plastic bag at your feet; water and some aspirin for Zane and Tinga."  
  
I nodded and reached down for the bag. When I handed the aspirin back to Tinga, I noticed four of the pills where already gone. Zack. He always pretends that nothing can stop him; he thinks that medication is the ultimate display of weakness.  
  
But those kids had dislocated the same knee Ben broke in '17. He and I had a run in, Zack came to save me, Ben broke Zack's knee and Zack has had problems with that knee ever since.  
  
It was a long drive back to Seattle. I dozed off after only an hour of travelling; I probably had a concussion as well.  
  
It was the early hours of the morning when Zack woke me up. We were in a roadside café and service station.  
  
"Hey, Jondy, can you take over driving?" he asked. I stretched and nodded. He looked exhausted; dark circles under his eyes and random bruises and cuts over his arms and face.  
  
Seattle. I have never been so pleased to see it. I had to bribe the guards at the check points but we made it back.  
  
"Jondy!" Krit opened the door and reached out for me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Tinga and Zane could probably do with some trytrophan, food, a hot shower and some sleep, though," I said, walking in and collapsing on the couch. I fell asleep minutes after, while Tinga and Zane were being looked at.  
  
  
  
I woke up later, around 1 am. The entire penthouse was silent and someone had covered me with a blanket. And left clean sweats and a tank top for me.  
  
I had a quick shower and went in search of food to tide me over until breakfast; left over Japanese take out, some pizza that smelled bad or cold pasta and cheese. I chose the Japanese - it was the only thing that smelt safe. Though, I stayed away from Japanese food - all the rice made me feel full but I was hungry again soon after I ate.  
  
"Hey." I turned around to see Zack walk into the kitchen, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey," I smiled briefly, then turned back to my sushi.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, coming towards me. "You crashed pretty quickly once we got here. Like, five minutes."  
  
I shrugged. "Sometimes I just need to sleep. Not physically, but mentally." Emotionally. That girl in the cell that I had seen. The pathetic image of her lying there, living out her days attached to tubes and pumps, because some scientist decided to see what would happen if you made a child with this DNA pattern.  
  
I sat down on a stool, poking my sushi. Ugh. When you're depressed, eating jelly is the best thing. It wobbles when you poke it. That always makes me feel better. All poking my sushi did was make it fall apart.  
  
"Logan doesn't have any jelly," Zack said. "Stop torturing the sushi. What's wrong?"  
  
God, I hate that he knows me so well.  
  
"There was a girl there," I said slowly. "She was in a cell. Zack, she couldn't survive without blood transfusions, oxygen masks and tubes feeding her. She was so sick, Zack." I looked at my hands. "Even if we do destroy this company, what about the experiments like her? I mean, Maxie had enough problems making sure Joshua stayed safe once he got out."  
  
I stood up and went to the sink for a glass of water.  
  
"Maybe.do you think Joshua would mind looking after them for awhile?" I asked, sipping my water. "Because, I don't think she'd last that long anyway." I faded out, realising Zack was very quiet.  
  
"Jon.that girl and the others like her.she wouldn't be able to be free," he said, reaching for my hand. "They have to stay there. Remember the witch hunts back a few years? Max told me so many transgenics died. Killed by people who were afraid."  
  
"But she looks normal." I pleaded. "She's just sick."  
  
"Jon, you've always been the rational one," Zack sighed, gently touching my cheek. "We can't and save more transgens that can't blend in. Joshua takes precautions. These new ones may not."  
  
I nodded, and sat back down in front of my broken sushi. Broken sushi. Huh. "I get it, but I don't like it."  
  
"That's a given, Dee."  
  
Dee. Almost like old times before he went chasing after a phantom lover with dark curls and an attitude.  
  
"Anyway, how's your head feeling?" Zack asked. "That little boy hit you pretty good."  
  
"Sore," I said, separating each grain of rice. "Uncomfortable."  
  
"Let me see." Zack pulls his seat closer to me, and runs his fingers gently over my head, watching my face carefully for any reaction of pain.  
  
Agh, he still has such an affect on me.he looks into my eyes and leans closer  
  
"Uncle Zack?" Evie stands at the door in her night shirt, blinking in the bright light. "Aunt Jondy? What are you doing?"  
  
"Midnight snack," I motion to my plate, standing up quickly.  
  
"Checking on Jondy," Zack says.  
  
"I need water," Evie yawns. Neither Zack nor I move until Evie leaves; I inspect each grain of rice carefully.  
  
"I'm going back to bed; need sleep, my knee is killing me." There. That comment. Zack would never reveal any weakness to anyone else except me. I'm not sure why, but when we fell for each other years ago, he seemed more human. He began commenting and doing things that were so normal for an X5. Before, I didn't know he even got seizures. Then, I came home from work and he was leaning against the bedroom wall, shaking so hard he was almost unconscious.  
  
I never forgot that. It made him more human to me. The others always emphasise their faults because Zack makes it quite clear he doesn't have any he cares to share.  
  
I nodded and sat, contemplating my rice for awhile longer. Escaping today was too easy. It would get worse before it got better, I knew that much. 


	11. Black and White

JONDY  
  
I woke up early the next morning - I had crashed on the couch - Syl and Tinga drove me away. The fold out was only built for two.  
  
The couch was comfortable and I had had the best sleep since before I can remember. I lay awake, pondering the mysteries of my universe before realising that I had been in Seattle for almost a week. I had planned to only be here three days.  
  
Realising that lying down would not help my relevation, I decided to use all the hot water before Zane decided to.  
  
I paused in front of the bathroom mirror. My hair. I hadn't noticed it until now. The red dye had faded a lot - my hair was pretty much back to it's natural light brown colour. It was now just past my shoulders.longer than I'd worn it in years.  
  
Since coming back to Seattle, I've felt more like myself. Like those years at medical school I felt like I was hiding a part of myself.  
  
I slipped down the hall, my footsteps making no noise on the carpet floor, giving into a moment's weakness. It might have been the revelation about my hair or the one about how long I'd stayed in Seattle.  
  
Zack lay on the bed in the guest room, stripped to the waist.boxers.sound asleep. Zack was a gorgeous man. Beautifully sculptured chest and that tattoo on his shoulder.  
  
Zane and Krit were sprawled out on a mattress on the floor. I climbed onto the bed; I swear now it was so many unfulfilled heat cycles, my feline DNA was ruling my head.  
  
I ran my hand up his spine, gently, so not to wake him up. It made him stir a little; my hands were cold. I gently and slowly tilted his head towards me. He looked a lot younger when he slept.  
  
"I love you," I murmured, tracing his face. "I understand why you did what you did. And.I forgive you. I-I love you so much." I leant down, gently kissing him. Softly, so not to wake him. His eyes fluttered and I slipped off the bed and down the hall, so fast, my feet hardly touched the carpet.  
  
ZACK  
  
I woke up as a hand slipped along my back. I shivered slightly; the hand was icy cold. I settled down again; that limbo between sleep and awake that I rarely achieve; asleep but aware of my surroundings. Hands tilted my face to the right. Scents assaulted my senses; Jondy. She always smelt beautiful - like flowers and something uniquely her. She traced my face, her touch so gentle it felt like I was dreaming.  
  
"I love you. I understand why you did what you did. And.I forgive you. I-I love you so much." I was about to let her know I was awake when she kissed me. So soft; it was so gentle I thought for a second I had fallen asleep again.  
  
I just lay there for a second and then opened my eyes. She was gone - only a crease in the sheets where she sat and the lingering scent of her perfume remained with me.  
  
"Jondy," I said in the quietest of whispers. "I love you."  
  
JONDY  
  
Everyone slept late that morning. I was up; and after my confession to a sleeping Zack, there was no way to go to sleep. I set up my laptop and got myself a can of cola. Caffeine is always good.  
  
I jammed the disk into my laptop. Either I work on this and help save Evie and close down these bastards for good or I procrastinate about Zack. While the latter sounded more appealing at this hour, it was more practical to work on the disk.  
  
It wasn't until eleven that anyone else made an appearance. Logan came out, trailed by a barely awake Evie.  
  
"Morning, baby sister," Logan yawned. "Have you been up long?"  
  
:"Since six," I grinned.  
  
"You should've helped yourself to breakfast," Logan said, reaching into the fridge. It's an old custom with Logan and I; even now, after I've known him for years, I never ever get my own breakfast. I'm quite happy to raid the fridge for a midnight snack or make lunch for everyone. Dinner, I'll help myself to when it suits me. But breakfast is when I am a 'proper' guest. Who usually ends up doing the washing up, no matter who's turn it is.  
  
"S'okay, I kept myself alive with cola," I shrugged.  
  
Logan chuckled. "Well, I'll make pancakes and scrambled eggs now."  
  
"Excellent." I suddenly noticed that my other non-sleeping half is AWOL.sleeping almost twelve hours in one night. "Maxie still asleep?" I asked, smirking.  
  
Logan nodded, mirroring my smirk. "Yeah. Twins this time, we think. Max is going to tell you all soon, so act surprised. I warned her one of you would work it out pretty quickly."  
  
"Mmm, of course. But I'm a doctor, I'm meant to pick up these things," I said, draining my drink.  
  
"Daddy?" Evie yawned from the chair in which she was slumped, half dozing. "I'm going to go get dressed. Alec promised to take me to the park, to teach me to roller-blade."  
  
"Yeah, we've decided to make it a family day out," Logan said, pouring the first pancake onto the stove. "Are you joining us Jondy? Picnic?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nah, sooner I work out this disk, the sooner you can get rid of me."  
  
"Jondy, you're family, you are always welcome here," Logan said, going to the fridge. "Neither Max or I ever want you to feel you have to leave in a hurry."  
  
I smiled at him and turned back to my laptop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* I sat on the picnic blanket, holding my camera up. Alec was teaching Evie to roller blade, while Logan and Tinga got lunch set out.  
  
"Smile Alec!" I called, snapping the picture. I only work in black and white prints - less busy, less complicated, esspecially when you photograph people . . .  
  
"Take another photo, Aunt Jondy!" Evie called, just as she fell backwards onto the pavement. I caught the fall on camera, bursting out laughing as she slipped - she really did inherit the Cale's co-ordination - or lack there of.  
  
Max sent me a filthy look, as she went to make sure Evie was okay, even though Evie was laughing too.  
  
"Come on, Evie," Krit stood up, releasing Syl's hand. "Let the professional show you how it's done." Krit motioned for Rain to stand up as well and they walked across the skateboard area - basically, a huge rectangle of smooth concrete.  
  
Alec sprawled out next to me. "Like photography, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, nice past time," I said, snapping one of Syl putting her sunglasses on. "Where's Zack?"  
  
Alec had a funny smile on his face. "Meeting us here. Logan did a trace for the X8. Zack went to check it out with Zane."  
  
"Cool," I said, swinging the camera around and snapping Alec.  
  
"So, black and white or colour photos, Jay?" Alec leaned closer. I snapped another photo in his face.  
  
"Black and white. It's clearer, but still has the whole 'message' thing. And it's less complicated, especially when you photograph people."  
  
"Doesn't make them any less complicated, Jay," Alec said. "You know Max and Logan's wedding photos, right? I think you took them?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. They're in black and white."  
  
"Exactly. But Max is still smiling so much and Logan. . . with black and white, you can add stuff you think - or hope - is there. Same with people."  
  
I pulled the camera away from my face. "Why are you going all deep and meaningful on me, Alec?"  
  
"Because. . . you and I, we aren't going to go there. There's no way I'm getting into a relationship while Zack's not only all over you, but still * that* possesive."  
  
"He's not all over me," I said, rolling my eyes and smiling. And taking another photo of Syl and following her gaze. . .  
  
"Syl, what the flying squirrel is Krit doing?" I demanded, snapping some photos in disbelief.  
  
"He's skate boarding, J," Syl said. "Learnt back in '12, I think. He's really good at it."  
  
"So, a man behaving like a little boy turns you on, S?" I said, snapping her photo.  
  
"Gotta get my kicks somehow," Syl grins back. "Speaking of kicks and yours, heres Zack."  
  
I threw my sunglasses at her and turn back.  
  
"Children, children," Logan says. "Lunch, whenever you wish to eat."  
  
"We have cake," Zane said, as he came over. "Chocolate cake."  
  
"Oooh, powers of observation," Max teased. "How.?"  
  
"Nope, dead end," Zack said, sitting down next to me. "You decoded that coloured disk yet?"  
  
"Oh yes," I said sarcastically. "The several hours I spent translating it paid off and now all the answers - and I know where Sandeman is and the meaning of life."  
  
Zack tugged my hair. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
I shook my head and whipped the camera up, taking a photo of Zack. In black and white.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, so originally I was aiming for 11 chapters. Nope, there is A LOT more. But I'm more motivated when I get reviews - I'm aiming for 45+ with this chapter, so be a dear and review! Also, this is dedicated to Jzshiri and to the ducks, I tell you, the ducks!  
  
Hehe, also, visit my site - http://www.twisted-logic.com !  
  
Review! * sugar, sugar . . . ohhh, honey honey.. . . you are my candy girl and you got me wanting you . .. * I wuv that song!  
  
Oh, and I swear there will be some M/L for you shippers! But Jondy and Zack are needing more of a push in the right direction! 


	12. Disorganized Socks

The next day, we got a phone call from Jace; yes, me, the oh-so-brilliant sister hadn't even noticed Jace had gone home to pick up Maxine. So, yeah, she called to check in, that everything was going okay and she's see us in a few days.  
  
Max's morning sickness got the best of her today, and since poor Maxie never gets sick, everyone has found else where to live. Well, except Zane, Tinga and I - Syl and Krit are crashing with Original Cindy and when Jace and Maxine came back to Seattle, they were staying with Alec. And Zack has a place here; he decided to go and reclaim it.  
  
Actually, Jace and Alec.hmm, well, I might work on that one after all this shit with Evie and Max and Logan goes down.  
  
Oh, and that relatively minor detail of the fact Zack is being way too possessive, even if I still do have feelings for him. I'll deal with that, too.  
  
And I need to organize my socks.  
  
Anyway, so Rain and Evie were at school, Max was at work (normal life and stuff goes on) and Logan was tapping away at his computer, while I tapped away at mine, tying up the other phone line.  
  
This is hell. I've spent almost two days on it and it doesn't even resemble a DNA code at all.  
  
"Having fun, baby sister?" Zane appears.  
  
"Oh, tons," I snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Whoa! Breathe, Jon. I was only asking," Zane began.  
  
"Sorry. Do you wanna have a go at this?" I asked, only half jokes.  
  
"Jon, I deal with the electronics side of life, you deal with the computing side of life and Syl deals with explosives - the rest are just leeches," Zane said, raiding the fridge. "If you can't make anything of that disk, get Syl to wire her a little nitrate. Cause no one else; not even the great Eyes Only, is better at 'puters than you."  
  
"Oh, you flatter me," I smile prettily.  
  
"Anything, baby sister, to keep you working on that code. Hungry?"  
  
"Starving," I said, returning to my work. "You know, I could be at home, working as a doctor in some small and expensive practice."  
  
".Still holding grudges from the past," Zane finished for me.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "And you people still wouldn't have realized that 5452 stood for Max. Incompetent freak show," I said in a teasing voice.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, remembering the reference I made.  
  
We were only young. I'm the youngest girl, and Zack said I'd been to three winter check ups, so I was about four or five - and Lydecker had some VIPs there. Now I really think about it, I'm pretty sure that they were from the committee.  
  
They walked around and watched us train. Tea and Jack were sparring on the mats, while the rest of us stood, waiting for our turn. Jack had really bad shakes that day and, well, Tea and Jack were never close - Tea was scared of Jack, absolutely petrified of him and his shakes. She used to hurt him more in sparring; she was smaller than he was, if that was physically possible.  
  
She bet him up; gave him a broken arm, a broken leg, a concussion and some internal injuries in the space of 3 minutes.  
  
When Lydecker called the match two of the VIPs were thrilled; we were exactly what they wanted. But one, an older man, was horrified.  
  
He requested a small group of us in a room with no survelience. He talked to us about Manticore and asked a lot of questions. I was frightened and gripped Zane's hand tightly.  
  
He patted Zane on the shoulder and told him to look after 'his baby sister.' And left. We then assembled with the rest of the squadron, where we heard the man yell about how we were some sort of freak show, incompetent in Ordinary life.  
  
. I think that's when Eva began to question Manticore, Zack after Jack went.  
  
Stupid memories of that hell. I don't have to worry about being taken back, now. Now they are after Evie and Maxine and this X8 girl.  
  
"Sandwich, baby sister," Zane places a plate in front of me. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Tea and Jack that time with the VIPs," I said, poking at the sandwich.  
  
"Never saw any VIPs again," Zane said.  
  
"Shame. Do you know what I want to do once we've solved this problem?" I said, turning my attention back to the screen.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Go to Europe," I grinned at him. "Christmas in Paris, summer in Rome, spring in Athens."  
  
"Sounds like an absolute dream, Jay, but where would you get the cash for Europe?"  
  
"I'll dig it up from somewhere," I shrugged.  
  
"Dig?" Logan walked in.  
  
"Money," Zane said, staring into his sandwich. "Jondy wants to go to Europe."  
  
"LA is getting old," I shrugged.  
  
Logan nodded. "Europe would be wonderful in the next two years or so."  
  
I smiled inwardly. Max and the new baby or babies. Any international holidays for them would be out of the question for awhile.  
  
"Anyway, how are you going, Jondy?" Logan leant over and gazed at the screen. "It looks like you've gotten somewhere."  
  
"There's nothing DNA-y about it," I sigh, my fingers flying across the keys, "At least, nothing I recognize."  
  
"Maybe it isn't a DNA code, Jay," Zane says, chewing thoughtfully on his sandwich. "Think outside the square."  
  
I glared at him. "You wanna be the one who sits here for hours trying to work out what this thing is?" I demanded.  
  
"We've been over this, Jonny, and the short answer is no."  
  
"Call me Jonny again and I will have to kill you," I said, smiling at him for a brief moment. My laptop beeped at me and I turned to face it.  
  
"What do you press?" Logan asked softly.  
  
"Nothing," I said, focusing on the screen in front of me.  
  
What we had once thought was Evie's DNA had turned into Evie, Case's and Maxine's DNA workouts, complete with photos and locations.  
  
"Scroll down," Logan ordered. "Any information about who and where?"  
  
"Seattle," I said, pointing out an address. "Some warehouse on the wharf outside the city."  
  
"We've got what we need," Zane said. "Logan, we need plans of that warehouse. Jondy, run a trace for Charlie and Case's phone number - we need them here and now. I'm going to call everyone and scope out that warehouse." Zane abandoned his sandwich.  
  
I nodded, focusing once again on the screen. "We also need to know where that X8 is."  
  
"Don't worry about the X8 now; I'm sure someone has it's back," Zane said over his shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were all crowded into Logan and Max's living room. Evie and Rain were playing Monopoly.  
  
"We need to get out of this apartment," Max said.  
  
"Max, we have the master disc," Zack said.  
  
"What if there are copies?" Tinga demanded.  
  
"I've tried to hack their mainframe," I shrugged. "There's only so much I can do. Anything that looked like a file on Maxine, Case or Evie, I damaged. But most of the damage is reversible - we've got about 48 hours before they realise we're onto them."  
  
Everyone glared at me.  
  
"What?" I demanded. "They're probably tailing Jace and Maxine, got Charlie and Case under house arrest - and don't think they won't have here under survelliance."  
  
"I checked for phone taps and bugs," Syl spoke up. "Nada. I'd say the only access they might have here is via security cams - and all the ones in this place don't include sound."  
  
Alec sighed. "Then send the kids out to somewhere else - Joshua's?"  
  
"I don't want to put him in anymore danger," Max said firmly.  
  
"He'll hardly be in danger Max; in fact, he'd be like protection. The nomalies are pretty much left alone now," Krit pointed out.  
  
Awkward silence much.  
  
"Fine," Max sighed. "Tomorrow morning, we set up Joshua's for the three kids, Jace, Tinga and I."  
  
"And me," Zane said. "You guys have your kids. It'd be practical to have more adults than kids."  
  
"What about the X8?" Syl asked, from the all around nice-ness of Krit's lap. "Any luck on tracing the kid?"  
  
"None," Logan said.  
  
"Look, Jace gets here tomorrow night, and Charlie and Case should be here by lunchtime." Zack said and everyone froze, avoiding looking at Tinga.  
  
"Case?" she said softly. "You found them?"  
  
"Exact locations, big sister," Zane said. "We need them here."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um, yeah, anyway, we can do some recon tomorrow night," I said. "If we all crash at Joshua's tomorrow and then work out something in a couple of days - we need to know who we're going up against."  
  
I sit here, next to Krit and Syl, looking at Max and Tinga's scared faces. Their children are being threatened; maybe the threat is so much worse for Max, I don't know. Max is pregnant again, and if we don't manage to take these assholes down, her next baby is not going to be safe. Tinga hasn't seen Case in years, and she could lose him without hardly being with him.  
  
I look at Evie, the cutie she is. She's been protected her whole life by doting parents, aunts and uncles and her cousin Rain; streetwise, smart alec Rain.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Joshua," Max sighs. "Better talk to him about his before we move in."  
  
"Can I come, Mommy?" Evie asks.  
  
"'Course, baby."  
  
We've got to bring this plan down; there's no way I'm letting my nieces or nephew be brainwashed and tortured; this is the future, Max's future kids, Syl's future kids, maybe even my future kids.  
  
Zack's watching me carefully. "I'm gonna start dinner; help me, Jondy?"  
  
I smile. "Sure."  
  
***~~~***  
  
Muahaha. Cool, I'm really into this now. Aiming for 65+ reviews for this chapter - I mean, is it so very hard to click a button and type in 'great chapter' or whatever.  
  
Check out my Hot X5 Listing - http://www.twisted- logic.com/fellowship/index2.html  
  
Awww, Lemel, you shouldn't have. Its good to know you like my fic even when you don't know bout the fandom. 


	13. Honey Coloured

To Jacey for telling me to update the one fic that was giving me the most writer's blockage. And for being a great friend. She rocks and so does her fic and songs and poems!  
  
This was definately an unlucky 13 chapter..  
  
  
  
Zack and I were in an enclosed space together. Wow. And I totally didn't hate him. This was amazing. A feat beyond any human.  
  
Wow, that champagne had made me all.weird. Happy and carefree, as cliché as that sounds.  
  
Anyways, Zack was under strict instructions from Logan to make lasagna. Because lasagna made very minimal mess and everyone liked it (Evie was a pretty picky eater. And Max with her weird and yet unnoticed cravings)  
  
So, I was chopping up tomatoes and Zack was frying onion or something (Logan's recipe).  
  
Anyways, so there we were. Jace called to say that she was on her way with Maxine. So, everything was peaceful for the moment.  
  
Anyway, so Zack and I were cooking. I got a bottle of tomato sauce from the fridge and brought it over to mix, with the chopped up tomato pieces. La la la. God, I am so tense.  
  
"Taste it and tell me what you think," Zack said, holding up the spoon, like we were in some sort of Pre-Pulse kitchen romantic show. Or whatever.  
  
I tasted it and for like 3 seconds all I was aware of were Zack's gorgeous, gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
Then the taste of the sauce actually hit me.  
  
"Oooh," I said, turning to get a glass of water.  
  
"It isn't that bad," Zack said, slightly, crossly.  
  
"All I can taste is white wine, onion and water," I said, gulping down water. "Completely revolting. Oooh, and a fun after-taste of garlic." I coughed, laughing at his expression. Zack never was much of a cook.  
  
So he go some more sauce on the spoon and I thought he was going to taste it himself. No such luck.  
  
Zack flung the evil lasagna sauce over my nice white tank top.  
  
"You!" I squealed, as the red drops hit the material (he had put a little spaghetti sauce in. Just not enough.) Then I threw the remaining water in my glass on him.  
  
It was a full on food fight - the milk on the counter, three eggs in a bowl, the flour in its jar and I got my hands on a squeeze bottle of honey.  
  
Zack grabbed my free wrist and we both toppled to the floor, laughing. But what gave us away was the fact, as Zack fell, he grabbed out at the counter for balance and pulled the baking tray thing onto the floor. It was porcelain.it shattered into a million white pieces.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Logan called and we both heard foot steps. Everyone appeared and gawked at us. And I turned bright red. Which totally clashed with the current colour of my hair.  
  
"Well, well, well," Tinga grinned almost evilly. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"I believe the question is more like, what did you do to my kitchen," Logan demanded, glaring at us.  
  
"Dontcha like it?" I asked innocently. "We redecorated." Eww, there was honey sliding down my back.  
  
Max laughed. "Clean it before he kills you." Max lead Logan out, like he was a dangerous animal who needed careful handling.  
  
Zack stood up and then offered me a hand so I could get up. I stood and sent a Look of Death to the others who were sniggering in the doorway.  
  
"Whoa," Krit grinned at me. "If looks could kill, I'd be distant memory. Calm down, Jay."  
  
"Go away, Kay," I said, pasting a sarcastic smile on my face. "And take Syl, Tinga and Zane with you."  
  
They left still sniggering to themselves and I turned to a completely silent Zack. "Why wasn't I an only child?" I joked.  
  
Zack laughed and held the honey bottle in front of me. "Cause you're just plain unlucky."  
  
I tried to shove his arm away as Zack tried to pour honey in my hair, when Alec wandered in.  
  
"It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt," Alec said, "Of course, then it's just fun." He smirked at me and wandered into the living room. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Zack, who was looking at me with this odd look. I didn't catch it properly before his playful look returned and I managed to wrestled the honey bottle from his hands and then I take a very dramatic step forwards and my boots slip on some flour and Zack catches me, like in some terrible, evil Pre-Pulse chick flick.  
  
God I love his eyes. . . Zack gazed at me, then ducked his face and turned away. "We better clean this up before Logan kills us."  
  
"I'd like to see him try," I said cheerfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* "WooHoo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Motorcycle race from Foggle Towers, around the surrounding district and back to Foggle Towers; last one back was buying at Crash next time we were there.  
  
"C'mon, faster Jondy!" Zack yelled in my ear, his grip tightening around my waist. I nodded and revved the bike faster. Through the back streets, past the Cherry Bomb (a strip club Alec used to be fond of) and I could see Foggle Towers.  
  
"Maxie is so buying!" I called out. "Woohoo!"  
  
We skidded to a stop and I whipped my tinted glasses of. And turneed around to give Zack a high five.  
  
"Are we the best or what?" I grinned.  
  
"Of course," Zack grinned back at me.  
  
"So? Who won?" came a yell, as Evie came running out in her pyjamas.  
  
I gave her an incredulous look. "Me! Who else?"  
  
"Possibly Mom," Evie retorted.  
  
"Max is nothing on a motorbike compared to me," I said, getting off the bike after putting the kickstand up.  
  
"Cheater!" came a distant yell. "You took the Cherry Bomb shortcut!"  
  
Max pulled up a couple of seconds later, pulling off her tinted glasses. "You are evil, Jondy."  
  
"Hey, I only won," I shrugged. "At least you aren't buying at Crash tomorrow."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Nah, I'll leave that to Logan," I smirked.  
  
"Mom!" Evie raced over to Max. "Auntie Jace is here! With Maxa!"  
  
Maxa. What they called Jace's Maxine.  
  
"Max," Krit said, coming out. I could see the others behind him. "Who won?"  
  
Max's response was to glare at me.  
  
"Two words for you, Maxie," Syl grinned. "Cherry Bomb."  
  
"Two words for you, Syl. Bite me."  
  
Zane pulled up, looking slightly annoyed. "Those sector checkpoints are pain in the arse. Let me guess - I'm paying at Crash tomorrow?"  
  
"Wow, you have ESP," Alec said.  
  
"So, who won?" Zane asked.  
  
Zack's arm slung around my waist and my heart almost stopped beating from shock. "Jon and I. Who else?"  
  
Tinga smirked at me knowingly. "You two really are dynamite together."  
  
Oh, she is so dead! But all I could think of was how excellent his hand felt against the bare flesh of my stomach, where my tank top had ridden up. . .  
  
And I knew he was as toned as he had been those years ago. . .  
  
Okay, so either I'm going into heat or just. . . oh, I'll kill Tinga for planting these ideas in my head!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Wow. Ok, I know this is short, and I probably will extend it, but I thought you all deserved an update. Hopefully another this week (my 'puter died and this week I have my dad's laptop.) So, review! 


	14. It Begins

I know I'm taking ages with updates, and I'm sorry. My new computer comes really soon and I know where this is going and I'm considering a sequel. But here is chapter 14. Dedicated to Shannon and Jacey, the best pseudo-big sisters any girl could wish for (and only Leila will get the GC dig.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well, it has been an interesting night already - Max had the overall fun task of making Evie go to bed after Jace and Maxa arrived. Then we had to make up a bed for Maxa, and for Jace. And then everyone decided, why bother to actually go home? Lets crash at Max and Logan's for the night because we're already here and we're lazy. Hmph. Then Syl and I caused a revolt - I refused to sleep on the couch again, but then Syl refused to share anything but a bed with no one else but Krit. Tinga told us all to grow up, Rain had one of her epileptic fits and Maxie spent 22 minutes hurling up dinner, which theen, consequently hurt Zack's feelings because he made the pasta.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such a family.  
  
Anyway, so Syl and Krit took the tiny guest room, and I shared the fold out bed with Tinga again (who quite saucily told me if I'd rather share with Zack, it was all good by her.) Rain and Maxa crashed on mattresses on Evie's floor and the others draped themselves across various pieces of furniture and such.  
  
Huh.  
  
Anyway, Max happened to tell Rain and Evie that they didn't have to go to school tomorrow, so they decided to take full advantage of that, and got up at dawn to watch tv - and argue over cartoons and music videos.  
  
So, poor little me on the fold out bed (Tinga deserves everything she got) was woken up to the melodius noise of Silverchair (HOW are they still around? HOW?) (Could be a lot worse - when Rain was fourteen, she was obsessed with Good Charlotte. I shudder at the sound of their name. Thank god they died in the LA Riot of '23.)  
  
I quite snappily told them to turn the volume down and sulkily went to find food; I know my not-getting-my-own-breakfast-rule applies here, but I'll eat some sort of non breakfast-y object and then it won't be breaking tradition.  
  
I found a can of Vanilla Coke (I will never ever bring myself to that level) and a can of Fanta. So, I drank the Fanta and got stuck into a packet of chocolate ripple cookies and a great hunk of apple cake. It wasn't as if I was still tired, or even needed the sleep I'd already had.it was the principal of the thing. I might've been exhausted.  
  
Anyways, I wasn't the only one who was spitting chips over Silverchair. Well, actually, this was totally and completely all my fault.  
  
An ancient Avril Lavigne music clip was being played and I called out to Rain to turn it up (I love her music). So, all four of us were singing along loudly to S8er Boi and Syl storms out.  
  
"Turn that godforsaken music down! It's not even 7 freaking AM!" she yells, successfully waking up the entire apartment.  
  
And Syl is almost obsessed with Avil's music. But she does need her sleep. But that totally overreacting. All four of us froze, gaping at her.  
  
She glared at us and stormed back into the bedroom.  
  
Well, we turned off the TV and the three girls went into Evie's room to listen to the same program on the radio, quietly.  
  
I flipped through a few ancient magazines until 8am. Then the apartment came alive.  
  
Tinga got up, completely refreshed, even after the horror-Silverchair-and- Avril-Lavigne incident and informed me that she did have a son, and that desensitized her to loud noises slightly. Smile and nod sort of deal.  
  
Jace and Logan began making breakfast - pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and coffee. Evie, Rain and Maxa started watching cartoons (why can't we completely ABOLISH the Powerpuff Girls from TV forever?), very wary of Syl, who was stalking around in a terrible mood. Even Krit was avoiding her.  
  
Max ran around, alternatively, packing for Joshua's (they were leaving today), organzing everything and dealing with bouts of morning sickness. Zane, Zack and Alec went to drop food over at Joshua's. I just made a nuisance of myself by provoking Syl (always a fun past time) and annoying everyone with random facts and such.  
  
"Jondy!" Logan said, in the middle of my slightly off-key rendition of the Ketchup Song (one of the great Pre-Pulse musical achievements of our time. And, it's in Spanglish). "Please, please, go shower and get dressed. For the sake of all that is holy, go."  
  
I pouted but went and had a nice long shower (Syl was getting a slightly murderous look in her eyes). When I came down, everyone as sitting at the table, eating breakfast, almost silently.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, taking the plate from Logan, and sitting down.  
  
"Case and Charlie won't be here til tonight," Max said. "Charlie didn't really say much."  
  
Hence why Tinga looked like her puppy had just been murdered. Ugh. Maybe I'll let her Zack-and-Jondy matchmaking scheme go ahead til she feels better.  
  
"He'll be here. He's seen what the likes of Manticore can do, Tinga. He won't risk Case," I said.  
  
Tinga nodded. "I know. It's just hard, waiting and all. I haven't seen Case in so long."  
  
"And there is a tiny problem with Syl and Krit," Zack said. Was that amusement in his eyes? "What is it?" I asked, taking a bite of a pancake. Mmmm.  
  
"She's in heat."  
  
I froze. "Huh. Well, um. That explains her mood. Cool. So, we're two people down. What does that mean?"  
  
Zane sighed. "Brin."  
  
"Brin." I echoed slowly.  
  
"She's here is Seattle. We need to convince her we need help."  
  
I nodded. "And we can do that. She's our sister. She needs to be here."  
  
Max looked away. "Those reindoctrination years did a lot of damamge, Jon."  
  
"Then pair her up with Alec; someone who can relate," I said. "No offence, Alec."  
  
"None taken. I hear Brin is hot."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Okay." Zane stood up, empty plate in hand. "We better get going."  
  
"Can I come?" Rain asked quietly. "I'd really rather be there."  
  
A moment passed between Zane and Rain, and he nodded.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
*~*~*~*~* Okay, so, new plan - I'm aiming for over 100 reviews for this story when it is completed. So if you're happy and you know it, hit review! If you're happy and you know it, hit review! 


	15. The Chapter With No Title

AN: Oooh, long chapter :D Yay! I think my Max/Logan romance is a bit flat, but I'll work on that. 10 and a half pages of this fic should keep you all outta mischief, right?  
  
****~~~~****** When everyone else left for Joshua's (except Logan, Max and I; Syl and Krit were having 'fun' in the guestroom), I decided that I'd been working especially hard at whatever I'd been doing this last week and deserved some relaxation, for being so wonderful. I curled up on Max and Logan's couch, with Tinga's Discman and a Spice Girls CD.  
  
Oooh, what's happening in the kitchen? I'm embarrassed to admit, yes, the volume on the Discman went way down when I saw Max and Logan congregated in the kitchen. I really need to join Eavesdroppers Anonymous, I think I have a serious problem.  
  
"This is so bad," Max sighed, frowning. "Why us, Logan? We're good people, I think. I mean, I only steal from the rich or really annoying, so that's okay. But why us?"  
  
Logan moved towards her. "Max, this is apart of our past. Just like Christmas dinner with Aunt Margot is my past coming back to haunt me. We'll deal with it and move on. You've got Jondy back here, which is a positive sign. And Jace. Your whole family is ready to help you. It'll work out. I promise."  
  
"What if they get Evie? Or someone gets killed? Not after losing Ben, I can't lose someone else. Or the new baby - what if something goes wrong?"  
  
Logan's arms wrapped around Max, as he kissed her hair. "I won't let anything happen to anyone. And Zack would rather admit he likes me than let anyone he loves get hurt." Very true statement there, Logan.  
  
"You know what?" Max smiled as she looked up at Logan. "You are the singularly most fantastic man I know. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Okay, so there was kissing, passionate kissing, mastication of each others mouth, Max was being pressed against the fridge and there were wandering hands . . .  
  
Okay, things were getting a tiny bit too comfy for me. . .though, I should be desensitized by now, I've walked in on Syl and Krit so many times.  
  
"Don't forget you aren't the only two in the apartment," I bellowed from the couch, hitting play on the Discman until Max tried to smother me with a couch cushion.  
  
"Sisters are evil. Jondy, sometimes I swear that your father was Satan," Max yelled at me, before we both dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Do you and Logan want me to make a hasty exit?" I couldn't suppress a saucy grin before Max gave me a shove.  
  
"No. Go call Brin. Zane wrote the number on the paper near the phone," Max leaned back, closing her eyes for a few moments. I hadn't noticed she looked so drawn, tired, pale, listless. She can't be getting much sleep, with being pregnant, worry and stress; Evie and, of course, her after hours 'fun' with Logan. X5 hearing is truly a curse. I leant back next to her.  
  
"Rough couple of days.weeks?" I asked her.  
  
"Hell yeah. Evie's a bundle of energy," Max grinned, opening her eyes. "Wouldn't trade her for the world, though."  
  
"Yeah. If I had children," I paused. "Guess I wasn't ready for my own kids before now - but spending so much time with Rain, Maxa and Evie makes me realize that it's all completely worth it. "  
  
"I can't wait to have more. Just eight more months," Max sighed contentedly. "Oh, um, yeah," she looked at me, blushing. "I'm kinda. . . "  
  
"Pregnant," I nodded. "I sort of worked it out with Logan awhile ago. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Max grinned, her eyes shining with excitement. "I'm sort of hoping it's a boy - oooh, or twins."  
  
"Twins," I nodded, grinning like an idiot. "Perfect. What are you going to call them if you have a boy and a girl?"  
  
"For a girl, I was thinking maybe Marie, after Logan's grandmother. Or Dinah or Lilly. For a boy, I like Joseph, Marc or Elliot. I don't want anything too. . . you know? Any ideas?" Max asked, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"For a boy, how about.Levi? Funky and classy, yet unique. For a girl, I really like Lillie - but spelled L-i-l-l-i-e, it looks pretty. But for a girl, something short and really girly - like Evie."  
  
"Um, how about April?" Max asked.  
  
"Beautiful. I can imagine it now - Levi Elliot Cale and April Marie Cale," I looked at Max. "Okay, okay, I'll call Brin. You and Logan go get cozy in your room." I jumped out of the way as Max aimed another cushion at the back of my legs. "Losing your touch, big sister.  
  
"Go. I am serious. When is the next time you and Logan are gonna get another chance at alone time? I'll make the calls and go to Joshua's."  
  
Max looked at me uncertainly. "If you're really sure. . ."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be offering if I weren't. Now, have fun, Maxie," I winked at her and went to Logan's desk. Charlie and Case first. A lot simpler, as in that situation I am merely a spectator. The messenger, if you will.  
  
Doesn't that old saying go, Don't shoot the messenger? Ugh.  
  
And if I remembered Brin correctly (which I do), she could be damn as hell stubborn and would put up a brilliant argument.  
  
I dialed Charlie's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello, Charlie Smith speaking."  
  
"Charlie. It's Tinga's - Penny's - sister, Jondy. We were just wondering how far away you were."  
  
"Um, around about another four hours - a few hold ups, but we're currently making good time. So, we should be there around dinner time."  
  
"Excellent. Did Max give you the address last time you spoke to her?" I know for a fact Tinga hasn't spoken a word to Charlie since he left.  
  
"Yes. And left Max and Tinga or whoever know we'll be there soon. Oh, and Case says hello."  
  
I smiled. I haven't seen Case since he was three. "Tell him we love him and miss him; I probably won't see him for awhile. Has Max explained everything?"  
  
"Yeah. Case and I trust you - you're all professionals. You'll save the day."  
  
I laughed. "Well, yeah, but even superheroes like us can majorly screw up."  
  
"Nah. I trust you all, even if I am scared shitless about seeing you all in the hordes," Charlie's voice became joking. "Zack strangled me, Brin had live grenades on her when she stayed with us, Ben scared Penny some how. . .and you were the tall thin girl, with the light brown hair, who stayed with us before Case was born. You were the one who threw Zack down the stairs."  
  
I winced. I remember that day. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Great. So far, I think I've put names to all of Tinga's siblings' faces."  
  
"Very cool of you Charlie; Zack might even be impressed," I said. Somewhere in the apartment, a lamp or vase smashed. Damn, between Syl and Krit (I hadn't seen Syl since she went AWOL at breakfast - man, she and Krit had been busy), and Max and Logan. . . . Huh. I am the only one in this apartment who isn't getting some. What a depressing thought.  
  
"Ugh, Charlie, I gotta go. Controlling the masses, army marches on its stomach, yada, yada, yada."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone. I totally wonder how many seconds its been since I last had sex. Um 3600 seconds in an hour multiplied by 24 hours in a day, by . . . ugh, how many days. . .  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Oh. Dear. God.  
  
Oh. Holy. God.  
  
Far, far too long. That's a very big number. It's too early for numbers like that at 11:32 a.m. Life is so unfair. Like, very, very unfair.  
  
Okay, okay. Now, I need to call Brin.  
  
Cell number . . .08 . . . 27433. . . 821.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice was blank. Not dull or cheerful; or hurried or bored. Just polite and even.  
  
"Brin?"  
  
"Who is this?" Her voice was snappy and hissy all of a sudden; like the cat she is.  
  
"Jondy. Please, please don't get mad," I said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay. You've got sixty seconds. Talk." "Brin," I sighed and took a deep breath. "Max's daughter, Evie, Jace's daughter, Maxa and Tinga's son, Case, are tying to be captured by a Manticore-like company. Syl's in heat, Max is pregnant and we can't find the X8 we need. We're down 3 people and we really, really, really need your help - otherwise I wouldn't ask for your help on something like this. Bust please, please, please, Please help us," I finished in pretty much one breath. "Please."  
  
Brin sighed. "Look, Jon. I'm trying to be as normal as possible. I can't. . . I've tried so hard."  
  
I swallowed. "Please Brin. This isn't about me or you or any of the others or the fact it was Zane's fault you got shot, not mine - he had a crush on Eva and it was all. . . This is about 4 innocent children being attacked for being themselves and who their parents are. If this were about Syl or Tinga getting captured, it would be different. But these are kids.  
  
"Now, if you actually have a heart, and care about your nieces and nephew, and want to help, come to Foggle Towers in Sector 9. We're family, Brin."  
  
And I hung up on my big sister. Damnit. Brin did get on my nerves a little, since the whole Zane, Brin and I thing when I was five. I slung the phone back on the charger and gazed outside. Raining. Ugh. And I had to go and entertain myself in the pouring rain - because Joshua's was not my idea of fun, it's not a huge house.  
  
I should've argued with Brin longer. D-A-M-N.  
  
And what is with people answering the phone, and giving people they don't want to speak to 60 seconds to talk. Why not 96 or 21 or only one breath?  
  
But Gone in 60 Seconds was a bitchin movie.  
  
I heard something splinter, smash and a thump. I winced. Ewww. Replacing the broken items would cost Logan a bundle.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna eat some cold Chinese food, paint my nails in.oooh, 'Smitten Pink', and possibly watch some nice pop-music videos, I'm sure a nice rendition of, hmm, 'Do It With Madonna' or maybe Nikki Webster would definitely kill the mood of both couples - heat or no heat.  
  
I got my carton of Chinese, the nail polish and the turned the TV up loud - some of the noises from both the bedrooms were turning me off my lunch. Oooh, Holly Valance. . .  
  
Pre Pulse music was probably the best around about 2003. You had the quality, Holly Valance, Las Ketchup, Delta Goodrem and Avril Lavigne - and all those annoying people vanished. As Original Cindy keeps telling me that was the year the likes of Britney Spears, Good Charlotte and the Carter brothers saved our ears and left us the hell alone. Unfortunately, Good Charlotte reappeared again. I have the best collection of pre-Pulse music this side of the border.  
  
It wasn't until later that afternoon Max came out for food (I guess Logan was sleeping). Syl and Krit also took a box of cold pizza back to the guestroom, ignoring all my jokes about stamina and such. Sometimes I really am an evil younger sister.  
  
Later on still, after I had had my fill of breezy luminous music videos, and was watching 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' reruns, when Tinga came back.  
  
"Hey," She called out to me. "Did you call Brin?"  
  
"Yeah. I kinda gave her an ultimatum," I winced, even though Tinga couldn't see my face. "And please tell me you brought some sort of sustenance."  
  
"Um, yeah I did - pizza ingredients. Turn off the TV and come explain while I make them."  
  
"If I must."  
  
"You must."  
  
I groaned, and dragged myself off the couch. I switched off the TV and went into the kitchen, sitting on a stool. "So, how is Joshua's?"  
  
"Crowded. Joshua loves it, of course," Tinga laughed, chopping up ingredients. She motioned to a bag of corn chips on the counter and I ripped into them.  
  
Something else smashed and I rolled my eyes. "Syl and Krit - or possibly Max and Logan. Take your pick."  
  
"Poor Jondy. Scarred for life," Tinga sniggered.  
  
"Umm, actually Max and Logan's 'quality time' was kinda my suggestion," I made a face. "Do you know how long its been since I got some?" I wailed, banging my head against the marble counter top.  
  
"Way too long from the look on your face," Tinga said.  
  
"The number was evil in nine different ways. It was like Satanic," I sighed.  
  
"Wanna compare that number with mine, J?" Tinga warned. "But you know, there is always Zack, if you really want to lower that number." She offered me a chip.  
  
"Tinga," I rolled my eyes and took a chip. "Please stop."  
  
"Jon, I've been watching Zack for years. Without you, he was totally miserable. Since you've been back, he's been heaps happier. And just recently, you both just seem to. . ." Tinga sighed. "Jondy, you have a man who loves you and knows virtually everything about you. You are so lucky. Don't lose him, or I'll never forgive you."  
  
"Tinga, he broke my heart," I took another handful of corn chips. "And. . ."  
  
"You've forgiven him, Jondy. You thought he was asleep and he heard. He old me, Jon," Tinga nodded, wisely.  
  
I closed my eyes. "Damn. Like usual, my timing sucks."  
  
"Jondy, be honest. What are your feelings towards Zack?"  
  
I looked at Tinga, her brown eyes following my every move. "Um, there could possibly be something that I feel for him, maybe. Um, maybe frisson? Maybe we could have a second chance a something. But from, like, the first date sort of thing again."  
  
Tinga smiled at me, looking pleased, and came around to give me a hug. "Finally. Now, the next step in this process is being able to tell this to Zack."  
  
I went pale. "No, not happening. Nada, nope, zilch, zip. That is something I'll need to procrastinate over for awhile longer."  
  
"That's a given, baby sister."  
  
The rest of the pizza-making-process conversation was way more light- hearted.  
  
Around about six-ish, the doorbell rang. We both exchanged looks. Tinga stood up, her face bright with laughter. "Zack or Alec probably don't have their keys."  
  
No. It definitely wasn't Alec and Zack. I should've told her. The conversation, well. . . poor Tinga.  
  
"Hello Penny."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Well it's certainly been a long time, Penny," Charlie sounded tired, mentally and physically.  
  
"Charlie, please call me Tinga. That's my name. And don't feed me that crap; any 'loss of time' is entirely your fault." Tinga's tone was sharp and defensive.  
  
I decided to save Charlie from Tinga's wrath and stood up from the table, walking out to the hallway. "Tinga, we need Charlie and Case to go Joshua's - you know, safety and protection issues, yada, yada, yada. Anyway, could you tell Zack and Alec to head over here? Oh, and that Logan will be hanging around here for a while. Yeah, but Alec and Zack need to be here for back up. Staying here is risky, Tinga."  
  
Tinga nodded, making a face at me when Charlie and Case weren't watching, and grabbed her jacket, keys and phone. "Talk to you soon, Jondy."  
  
I nodded and locked the door behind her. You can never be too careful. Okay, down to business. I went to Max and Logan's bedroom, and knocked on the door.  
  
"I hope you're decent or Logan can pay for my therapy!" I yelled and walked in. They were in each others arms, cuddling. "Tinga just left with Charlie and Case. You should probably get down there too, Max. Safety in numbers and all."  
  
"Your spider sense goin' off, baby sister?" Max sat up.  
  
"It's never been wrong before," I smiled. "And it hasn't 'gone' off in ages."  
  
"Yup. Okay, I better not risk it," Max ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Good. While you two get dressed in a strictly non-touchy-feely sense, I'll order food, cause you'll need food, and Alec and Zack will probably be starving, so I'm ordering out," I smiled sweetly. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Pizza," Max said. "I've been dying for some hot pizza all day."  
  
"Big sister, if I never see another slice of pizza," I began to threaten, but stopped at the kicked-puppy look Max gave me. "Fine, pizza."  
  
"What about Syl and Krit?" Logan asked.  
  
"Busy," I began to laugh. "Incredibly busy."  
  
Max smothered giggles. "Their timing is totally priceless."  
  
"This is teasing and joke ammunition for the next ten years," I agreed, leaving Max and Logan to get dressed. Max didn't leave till after seven (leaving Logan in the bedroom), passing Zack ad Alec on the stairs. We gorged ourselves on left over pizza (I didn't even dare knocking on the guestroom door to offer the leftovers) and random cans of beer, Pepsi and Sprite.  
  
"So, do we have any weapons?" Zack asked. "In the apartment? Because this is the most unorganized mission I've ever had."  
  
"Three under the couch - like, literally strapped to the bottom of it, two with Syl and Krit and one in the master bedroom. Oh, and one in Logan's desk," I recited from memory.  
  
"Okay, so we're armed," Alec nodded, "We can do this."  
  
"We're superheroes," I grinned. "At least, according to Charlie and Case we are."  
  
"You are completely nuts," Alec rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are a big meanie," I pouted. "Zack still wuvs me." I leant over, throwing my arms around Zack, burying my face in his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, Jondy," Zack chuckles.  
  
I grin at Alec, and stand up, picking up the dirty plates and glasses, and walking back to the kitchen to pack the dishwasher.  
  
As I began slipping the plates and glasses in the dishwasher's racks, the electricity went out.  
  
"Damn," Logan's voice, slightly blurry with sleep, came. "Light some candles, Jondy?"  
  
"Yup. . .oof," I grunted as a body - heavy and quite broad - knocked me sideways. Onto the dishwasher. I felt plates crush, glasses smash up and the racks bend, as I tried to regain my balance. My eyesight was fast adjusting and I kicked hard out at the figure's leg. Once, twice and then I heard the snap-crack of the leg breaking.  
  
I leapt to my feet, shards of china and glass wedged in my back, legs and palms of my hands. "Zack? Alec? Logan?" I called out, my hand resting on a bread knife resting on the counter. If Syl was in heat, Krit would rip anything threatening her apart.  
  
"We're all cool, Jondy," Alec called in reply. "But help would be good."  
  
I slipped into the lounge room. Zack and Alec were holding their own against about six soldier types (their fighting technique gave them around.) One had a crossbow like device. I kicked him hard in the chest, twice, and successfully broke his nose. I ripped his crossbow from his grip, and then his gun from his other hand, hearing his shoulder dislocate. A harsh crack to his temple using the gun and he collapsed in a heap.  
  
Several gunshots went off and another soldier managed to throw me onto the glass top coffee table. It shattered and splintered under my weight. Owwwwwwwwwww, pain. Well, I can now tell you what having a large shard of glass feels like when lodged into your hip. It rather hurts. Oh, and one in my back. And there was something running down my neck.  
  
Luckily, before the soldier could aim his gun at me (he had night vision goggles, how one sided was this fight?) and blow my brains everywhere, a short blonde figure, wearing not much more than a terrycloth robe, raced over, and flung the soldier against the wall.  
  
"Thank God for Syl," I mumbled, my entire body aching, almost a lost cause. I knew if I did get back in the fray, I'd be a liability. My vision was slightly hazy. More bullets were flying around the room. And there were too many soldiers for me to be benched.  
  
I clambered to my feet, and three kicks, two punches and. . . Well, the soldier was pretty dazed, if not a bloody pulp. My head ached and there was something sticky running down my back - sweat or blood, I didn't want to know. Damn, I'm unfit. And I can sense I'm going to have a seizure.  
  
"Get down, Jondy," came an almost-forgotten voice, as someone grabbed me around the waste and pushed me against the overturned couch. As bullets flew nearby, I could smell lily perfume. . .my big sister, Brin. "Stay down, Jondy, or you'll hurt yourself worse."  
  
I stayed still. Finally, one last blow, smacking of flesh and Logan went to the electricity box in the kitchen. Light flashed above and hurt my head worse. I struggled to my feet.  
  
Ow.  
  
Well, the apartment was in shambles - blood splattered everywhere, furniture and such everywhere. There was six bodies lying around the room, plus the dude who got one over me in the kitchen. What the hell were we going to do with the bodies?  
  
A single bullet shot echoed through the apartment, and Zack reappeared, wiping a gun. "The guy in the kitchen would've run and told. Much cleaner if all their men just vanish."  
  
Then Zack laid eyes on me. "Logan, could you get the trytrophan and first aid kit, please."  
  
"What the hell was that?" demanded Krit, his arm around Syl's waist.  
  
"An attack. We knew it would happen, but we weren't prepared," Zack said, pulling the couch upright, and motioning for me to lie down. "It's good to see you, Brin."  
  
Brin nodded, with a small smile on her face. "I'm doing this for the kids."  
  
I lay back in the couch cushions, as Syl took the stuff from Logan and began cleaning me up. "What are we going to do about the apartment?"  
  
Alec looked at Zack and Logan. "Call Lydecker, he'll clean this one up. And he owes me."  
  
Logan nodded and went to his desk, to do our bidding. I relaxed and popped a handful of trytrophan. I really am out of shape.  
  
"Are you okay, Jondy?" Zack asked me, his eyes lit with the tiniest bit of concern..  
  
"I will be," I waved away his concern.  
  
All of a sudden, Krit's cell phone burst into song. Krit answered it, his face going grave and serious. We all waited until he hung up.  
  
Krit sighed. "Sorry, Jon, no recovery time for you. They attacked Joshua's - no idea how they found out. Joshua is injured and back at Terminal City."  
  
"And," Krit continued, as Logan came back into the room. "They got Jace, Case, Max and Evie."  
  
We all froze.  
  
"Max is back at Manticore?" Logan asked softly.  
  
"This time," Syl spoke up, sounding and looking more determined than I have ever seen her, "no one gets left behind. All or nothing. We go in and we get them all out. I just got my whole family back and I'm not losing anyone."  
  
I stood up. "Third time lucky, Syl. We left people behind in '09, Max and Zack got caught in '19. This time we all get out."  
  
It's a shame my lucky number always has been 63.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Well, that took the best part of my day to write. It was hell to end this chapter but I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Anyways, my goal for this fic is to reach the illusive 100 reviews (or more, of course.) So, tell me what you think! Cause I'd love you for it :D 


	16. Never Mess With The Radio

A/N: Thanks to the extreme lack of stuff to do and the fact that Jacey is away, I have written yet another chapter. I'm pretty certain this fic will have twenty chapters in total. Plus maybe a thank you chapter for people who have stuck it out, reading this fic. But, for this chapter, thanks to my mum for the lesson on morphine and to David for complimenting my typing skills. The title name is from the Nivea song.  
  
A/N2: Since my Dad takes his laptop on Wednesday, the action chapter might be a reasonably long time coming *winces* Sorry.  
  
A/N3: My New Years Resolution is to not only finish all my fics, but to get 100 reviews for this fic, because its my baby. So, help me achieve my goal :D  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was pretty action packed after Syl make that declaration. I sort of took a moment. I mean, I had been thrown through a glass coffee table and into a dishwasher and that was a rather unique experience I never wanted to repeat again.  
  
Luckily, none of the cuts and stuff the glass had made was so serious I needed a hospital. Brin bandaged me up by candlelight - only minutes after Logan found out about Max and Evie's capture, the power had gone out again and it was taking all of Syl, Alec, Zack and Logan's knowledge to put it back on, properly.  
  
I noticed when Krit, Syl and Logan had gone to get dressed; they were all decked out in jeans, long sleeved shirts and jackets (standard X5-ish army get up).  
  
"Well, Jondy," Brin smoothed a piece of gauze across my cheek and leant back. "You'll live."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said, rather sourly, rubbing the gauze with distaste.  
  
"Though for the record, baby sister, you did look better with long hair," Brin crammed all the supplies back in the first aid kit. "The waif-like look does not suit you as much."  
  
It probably wasn't the best day for Brin to judge my hair - it was still growing out from its shortness, and the red-dye was almost out, which gave my hair a wishy-washy colour.  
  
"I am trying to grow it long again," I stood up. "I better get changed - we need to head to Joshua's and do some recon and all. And get this place cleaned up." Okay, so Brin and I were having weird-ass conversations, but I guess that's all good. . .?  
  
"Don't worry about cleaning up, Jondy. Lydecker will look after everything, trust me!" Alec called from the kitchen, where the electricity box was located.  
  
"So, what? Do I get changed and get some weapons together?" I called back. There was a hiss of something electrical and Syl swore. I decided to stay out of the kitchen.  
  
"Good plan, Jondy!" Zack called back.  
  
Fine. Clothes. My attire was merely a top and some jeans but not really 'mission' sort of clothes. I left Brin and went to the guestroom (eww, I had to purge mental images of Syl and Krit from my brain) and pulled on some black pants, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. I looked very stylish.  
  
Brin, ignoring Alec's instructions, was scrubbing at a bloodstain on the wall with a can of soda water and a rag. I said nothing (yeah, I know, first time ever) and kept moving - Brin and I have never been close, and with the whole return to Manticore and become loyal thing she had going on, I never know what to really say to her. Aside from the weirdness.  
  
I slipped into Evie's bedroom. Painted pale pink, with white lacy curtains and more toys than in any local toyshop, it was usually a bedroom straight from that old Pre-Pulse magazine, Vogue. Today, however, there were two cots set up for Maxa and Rain and bedclothes everywhere.  
  
Then, against the wall next to the door, was the most beautiful Victorian dollhouse. I don't know how Logan got a hold of it or anything, but it is breathtaking.  
  
I grabbed the dollhouse's stand and pulled in away from the wall. It was as tall as me, on its stand, and as heavy as hell. But probably a good thing.  
  
I knelt down, running my hand over the wall, looking for the ridge I knew was there. I found it, invisible to the eye. Working out the length of the ridge, with a beautiful kick, plaster crumpled and I was looking inside the wall, finding what I knew would be there.  
  
I remember when Evie was born. Max was so paranoid someone would kidnap her (and someone did) that she made Logan cut open the wall and put a stockpile of weapons (in a huge wooden chest) in there, seal up the wall and paint it. In case of disaster. The weapons were the best - she got them on the black market from Israel or somewhere. They were the best, extremely cool and exceptionally useful on this occasion.  
  
And no worries about the wall - Logan would have it re-plastered.  
  
Anywhere, the series of guns Max bought were one of the best series made. Going through the stockpile - carefully, cause all the guns were loaded - I chose a gorgeous shiny silver handgun. It was black and silver, with a black holster. Ooh, and the *cutest* little dagger - six inch blade with a shiny silver engraved handle. And wonderfully sharp. Where does Max find such quality?  
  
"Jondy?" Syl walked in, her hair in a ponytail. "Zack wants to know. . .oooh, toys!" Syl grinned at me. "This really is a good night - sex, violence and now guns."  
  
"Sounds like the makings of a Pre-Pulse blockbuster," I said, grabbing some more ammo for my new pet.  
  
"Life just rocks at the moment," Syl said. "Dontcha think?"  
  
"No, not really - I expect you mean other than the fact that four members of our family have been kidnapped and we don't know where they've been taken, we've got to rely on Lydecker to clean out the entire apartment, you're in heat and I've been beaten by a glass coffee table and a dishwasher, our lives rock?"  
  
"Of course," Syl said. "The X5s are back together and Krit and I are happy. It's all good."  
  
"That's your take on it, Syl," I sigh and shove the chest of weapons towards her. "Go for your life. And everything that can be loaded, is loaded."  
  
"Excellent. You got enough firearms?" Syl asked, eyeing my gun.  
  
"As much as I feel comfortable with. I'm not Lara Croft and I refuse to pretend I am," I said. It's true; too many guns on my at once makes me flustered; I'm not gun shy like Max though. "And what did Zack want to know?"  
  
Syl gave me a confused look for a moment. "What? Oh! He wanted to know what the crashing and banging in here was. Though you'd found yourself another solider."  
  
"Nah, just beating the wall," I said. "I'll send the others in soon to get stuff, so pick your stuff and they can deal with the scraps."  
  
"Jondy, these are all good quality weapons, there aren't any scraps amongst them," Syl shot me a dirty look like I'd sworn at her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I walked into the kitchen, dressed head to toe in black, with my silver and black gun. Wow, only a little while ago, I was preparing to break into that new facility to get information on what they wanted. Now, two of my sisters have been kidnapped, along with my nephew and my niece. I wonder how Maxa didn't get nabbed.  
  
"What's up?" I asked the guys, who were hunched over Logan's laptop.  
  
"We're going over hovercraft videos from Joshua's neighborhood from around the time of attack," Zack said, his eyes not leaving the screen. "Would you been particularly surprised to learn that there is no footage of Joshua's street at the time of attack?"  
  
"Nope," I said. "So, obviously these people have connections high up, getting them to divert a hovercraft." Not that I'm the expert on hovercrafts - only five states use them now - the other four are Texas, Minnesota, Arkansas and Wyoming. Everywhere else abolished them.  
  
"Not necessarily," Alec said. "Seattle now mainly have K223 hovercraft models - those hovercrafts sense certain movements and noises, like those of a fight or a bar fight or something, and head there so there is proof or whatever. So, if this particular hovercraft model was K223, all the attackers would have had to do was start some sort of fight in another street - even a small one - and the hovercraft would be diverted away from Joshua's until the disruption was resolved."  
  
"So," I said slowly, "even if there was another disruption - like the attack on Joshua's - the hovercraft is programmed not to leave the first disruption until its resolved?"  
  
"Exactly," Alec said. "Because what are the odds of having more than one brawl at once in Joshua's neighborhood?"  
  
"Minimal," Krit agreed. "Okay, so does anyone see anything?" We all hunched over the footage.  
  
"There," Logan points where four guys are yelling and threatening each other in an alley, on the edge of the sector. "Is that enough to attract the hovercraft?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so," Alec said. "Which tells us that this company might not be tight with any of the local government."  
  
"We need to head over to Joshua's," I said, straightening. "Syl's in Evie's room, choosing herself weapons."  
  
"That stockpile Maxie 'installed' when Evie was a baby?" Alec asked. "Cool. Those were good weapons."  
  
"We'll be back in a second. Coming, Cale?" Krit asked. The three of them headed into the bedroom. Wow, that thought is incredibly disturbing. Okay, Logan, Alec and Krit joined Krit in Evie's room to acquire knives and firearms.  
  
I unplugging my laptop from the kitchen counter, where the casing was kinda cracked and damaged but I'd worry about that later. Cramming it into my satchel, I turned to Zack.  
  
"We'll be back here," Zack said. "Organize a plan and such. Damn, I wish I knew where that X8 was."  
  
"She'll be okay," I said. The file on the X8 had told us virtually nothing - I mean, the only photo of her we had was taken so long ago, we know practically nothing about her. She could be in Nebraska for all we know.  
  
"Yeah, but she could've been captured," Zack ran his fingers through his hair. "I like being prepared."  
  
Okay, so I think Syl's heat or whatever rubbed off on me, because with his hair kinda messy and him thinking and stuff, Zack just looked hot. If this had been different between us, I would have started making out with him right there and then. Maybe if we *had* been married I'd be able. . .  
  
No, because the chances are, if the wedding had gone ahead and all, and Zack and I were together, I'd be a mommy by now and I'd be at Joshua's. . . man, me a parent. Wow, scary thought.  
  
"We ready?" Alec called. "Cause Lydecker said he'd do the clean up, as long as no one was here. And I think one of those G.I. Joe dudes is beginning to smell."  
  
I noticed Syl did look a little green.  
  
"Yeah. Brin, have you got the First Aid? Tinga or someone might need it."  
  
"Yes, Jondy."  
  
We took our bikes - well, Krit and Syl took Krit's, Zack and I took mine, Alec and Logan rode with Brin in her car. Zack drove my bike this time and I really do think that I'm going into heat because, with my legs kinda wrapped. . . damn. I'll have to get some strong sedatives or something because I really don't want to do something that I'll regret.  
  
We made it to Joshua's in record time. The house looked a bit battered - smashed windows, bullet holes in the front door and huge smears of blood on the concrete path, which made Syl turn green again and made me look away. It was dark, too, meaning it was lifeblood. A serious injury someone had sustained.  
  
I leant against Logan, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'm here, Big Brother."  
  
".Thanks, Jondy." Logan's voice sounded so hollow. "Max and Evie.I know they're okay. They have to be."  
  
We walked up to the house and pushed the front door. Where three guns were suddenly aimed at us.  
  
"On edge guys," I joked, trying to lighten up the mood. But the somber faces that looked back at me were no way thought the joke was appropriate. So sue me.  
  
"What's the damage?" Zack pushed past me. Okay, I was either about to go into heat - note to self, sedatives! - or I was just plain 'in the mood'. I think, other than this, the longest time I've gone without physical-y-ness was up until age sixteen.  
  
"Jace sustained a head injury and a broken forearm, Max was unconscious and had a dislocated shoulder and Evie and Case were both taken down with tazers."  
  
Every single one of us X5s winced at the mention of tasers. I remember when I was very small and Tinga was taken down with them. I wouldn't have been older than three, so she would've been six or seven. But she actually cried.  
  
"Is mama dead, Aunt Tinga?" came Maxa's voice. She's got this amazing half- Spanish half-American accent.  
  
"No, Maxa," Tinga hugged the girl. "Just caught. We'll get them back."  
  
I looked at Charlie. "I told you superheroes screw up," I said softly. My sisters are back in hell.  
  
Charlie rested one hand on Tinga's shoulder. "And I believe you'll get Case home safely."  
  
"Does anyone have any idea where they are being held?" Brin asked.  
  
"Nope," Zane said. He had a pretty nasty cut above his eye and he was keeping her weight off his left knee - during the Escape, Zane did some serious damage to his left knee - it was Krit and Ben who got him out that night. But it never healed completely and he's always had a weakness there. Call it arthritis for X5s. I have it in my wrist and I know Syl has a problem with her right ankle. But I'll bandage the others up soon.  
  
"Alec," I said. "How good are you at hacking?"  
  
"Passable. Why?"  
  
"Set up my laptop - with Brin - and look for any army vehicle or what ever in the city. We need a location and we need an idea of the building in which they are being held," I said. "Zack, Logan, could you guys get some more weapons together. Syl and Krit - we need transport. And, the rest of you look like you need pretty bad first aid." I am Jondy, Original SIC, hear me roar. Girl Power!  
  
Actually, all my brothers (I decided that, unfortunately, Alec will never be anything more than a brother to me. Even though he is really, really, really hot) had vaguely amused expressions, they complied with my orders.  
  
I set up First Aid in the kitchen. I fixed up Charlie and Rain first. Charlie's forearm needed stitches and Rain had a slight concussion and a swollen wrist. Those karate lessons Zane's been forking out for really have paid off because Rain is almost as well trained in martial arts as we are.  
  
Then poor little Maxa. She'd taken a knock to the head and a few cuts oozing blood on her legs.  
  
"You okay, Maxa?" I asked, wrapping some gauze around her leg.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want Mama back," she said quietly. I offered her a piece of chocolate (good for shock circumstances and it might make her feel a little better). She gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Aunt Jondy." Cool, I'm an aunt again. Seriously, Maxa has said nothing to me until now. So that was very cool.  
  
After I sent Charlie and Rain off for food (army and its stomach, blah, blah, blah), I started on Zane.  
  
"You know, I could use you as an experimental case," I said, as I began to wrap his knee. "You know, to try and work out why our limbs didn't quite heal correctly."  
  
"Doesn't bother me 90% of the time," Zane shrugged. "Just managed to get Rain out of the way and they got a lucky shot."  
  
"You'll have to watch yourself, don't want it getting any worse, okay?" I warned. "You aren't completely invincible."  
  
"Neither are you, Jon," Zane reminded me. "You got hurt back at Logan's, didn't you?"  
  
"A bit. Glass coffee table, dishwasher, you know how it is," I shrugged. "How can you tell?"  
  
"You're bending over slower than normal," Zane smirked at me. Damn, he always was perceptive. "Take some painkillers already."  
  
"Can you imagine Zack if I took a shot of morphine now, before we go on a rescue? It'd be worse than.than.god, its so bad I can't imagine how angry he'd be," I replied, getting out a needle and surgical thread.  
  
"He'd rather you being too relaxed than in too much pain to move normally," Zane said. "And he'd be mad if Syl or Alec or I shot up with morphine before a rescue. With you, he'd be very concerned - covering it up by yelling at someone else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said sourly, plunging to the needle into the flesh above Zane's eye. He winced in pain. Well, I was going to warn him, but he annoyed me. I actually would know where I stand with Zack, but I am not going to go fussing about my relationship or lack thereof right at this moment. Hell, maybe not for awhile. I mean, yeah, I still think he's hot and sexy and all - but how does it feel about me? Love or just an old fling?  
  
"Jondy, you've got the look of the sexually frustrated," Zane said, as I kept stitching his face.  
  
"Bite me, big brother."  
  
"Suit yourself. And that's positively rich coming from you - have you actually had a date since that Gothic girl from Jam Pony - Abby or whatever?"  
  
"Abby?." Zane gave me a confused look. "Oooh, um.no. I have a girlfriend a few years ago. Her name was Miranda." The way he said that meant the discussion was over and I was not to say any more on the subject. Hmph.  
  
After I finish practicing embroidery on Zane's face (totally not my fault if it scars), it was Tinga's turn. She just needed a couple of stitches and some burns cream on both her arms.  
  
"How the hell did you acquire burns, Tinga?" I asked, offering her some chocolate.  
  
"Those godforsaken tasers," Tinga said, frowning. "On high beam."  
  
I winced. "Ouch. But then the question is, how did you get tasered and not get captured?" I began smearing the cream up her arms.  
  
"Charlie grabbed me," Tinga looked away. "Not a word, not a breath, not a sentence or even a loud thought, baby sister."  
  
"Not a thing coming from this girl," I said. "You were lucky, though."  
  
"I know."  
  
After that, everyone returned. Zack and Logan had tracked down major weapons, Krit and Syl had stolen a pretty big van - -complete with some sort of video feed equipment in the back (Krit said it was a van from the local television station or something. I didn't care, as long as it was unmarked, it was all good.)  
  
"Jondy," Brin called. "We've found a location but your laptop isn't secure enough to double check everything."  
  
"Okay," Zack said, as Rain and Charlie walked in with three pizzas and some oranges. Wow, random food sources. "We eat. Alec, call Lydecker and find out if we can go back up there to finish our hacking. And find that godforsaken X8. Is everyone patched up, Jondy?"  
  
"Uh huh." I sat down quickly and pain flooded my back. Morphine was sounding so good at this point. Actually, the pain in my back was going up my neck and I had a slight headache but morphine was not the way to go just yet.  
  
A concerned look for me, but we all ate. Alec did ring Lydecker and we were free to return to Logan's at any time.  
  
Zack, Alec and Tinga walked with Maxa - to protect her if any TAC teams jumped us. I noticed Rain and Zane having what looked like a very personal conversation.  
  
"Hey," Krit flung his arm around my shoulders. I winced slightly. "Sorry, Jay. Thought you'd be hooked up with some painkillers by now."  
  
"Nah, Zack would be furious and it's not worth the trouble," I said, leaning against him slightly. Krit and I aren't exactly close per se, but we have a special relationship. We can not talk for years but when we do talk, we tell each other everything and know we won't say anything to any of the others. Krit is the only brother (noting I haven't thought of Zack as my actual brother since I was seventeen) that I can show weakness in front of and not be judged. Krit's pretty lucky - he has Syl (girlfriend), Max (twin sister), me (confidant) and Zane and Zack (older brothers) as his safety net and he never worries about anything, really. Well, I guess if something happened to Syl, he'd been pretty freaked. . .  
  
I'm off track. I think what I'm saying is when I lost all the feeling in my knees and almost crumpled to the ground. Krit's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed me.  
  
"You are so not okay, Jondy," Krit said.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I said, incredibly aware all I could feel was pain.  
  
"You can't even stand up. Jon, I didn't think your injuries were that bad."  
  
By now, the others had realized we were arguing and Syl was looking very unhappy - or exceptionally pissed off - that I was all over her man.  
  
"Right." Brin took my bag and Zack actually picked me up. "You are going to take a half dose of morphine at Logan's," Zack said. "I'd rather have you drugged out of your mind than in agonizing pain. At least drugged, you can be of some assistance."  
  
Okay, so have a billion shards of china and glass rammed into you makes you vaguely sick. In fact, I think if I had been more relaxed, I just would have passed out in Zack's arms, my head hurt that bad.  
  
Then we got to Logan's. Oh. My. God. The second we got in the door, I worked out how to walk again.  
  
The dishwasher was completely repaired and some brand new dishes were stacked neatly in it. The carpet and walls were immaculate, broken picture frames were replaced and the coffee table had been replaced with one that was pretty much identical.  
  
Then I checked Evie's room and grinned. The weapons were there, but the doll's house was back against the wall and the wall have been re-plastered but not painted.  
  
"Jondy," Zack said in a commanding voice. "Painkillers, now."  
  
Okay, about morphine. A normal Ordinary dose makes an Ordinary sleep and the world all shiny and glazed. An Ordinary dose for an X5 makes the world a shiny, happy place without the sleep factor. To get an Ordinary result for an X5, we need to take a triple dose. A half dose for me would kill the pain and make me very agreeable. Possibly make me happy.  
  
Actually, Zack only lets us take drugs when he's really concerned - because morphine is so addictive, he's usually very against it. . .  
  
So, Brin (who knows how to administer drugs, from Manticore) took me to the bathroom and gave me a half dose. Yay. . .  
  
Brin, I know, was completely laughing at me as she lead me back to the lounge room. But I felt great. I love my family. I curled up on the lounge next to my Krit and rested my head on his shoulder. Alec and Brin were doing their research and Rain and Zane (hehe, rhyming names) were talking, looking way too serious.  
  
Zack came in and sat down. "Are you all okay?"  
  
I gave him a big smile. "Yah huh."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "I forgot how strong meds and Jondy react together."  
  
"We're X5s, we don't forget anything," I reminded him. Zack is so forgetful. But he can't be. Hehe.  
  
"Zack," Rain stood up, looking very serious. "I-I have something that I really need to tell you."  
  
Krit and Syl instantly shut up. Actually everyone did.  
  
"What's wrong, Rain?" Zack asked.  
  
"I'm.I.I wasn't born with the name Rain or the name Helen," she said. "I was born X8-282 in Manticore branch Gillette."  
  
Silence. Complete and utter silence. It just never occurred to any of us that Rain's 'epilepsy' was seizures.  
  
I can look back and all the clues are there. But I've only ever been this shocked once before. . .  
  
Zack stood up, glaring at Zane. Tinga pulled Rain out of the way and both went into the kitchen.  
  
"You should have told me. She was a liability," Zack said in a low, angry voice I know far too well. The morphine had killed all my pain (and half my motor control, actually) but I was pretty stone cold sober at that moment.  
  
"She was a little kid, Zack. I actually have a heart," Zane retorted. "I don't dump people like you do, when the going gets tough."  
  
"No, you endanger everyone by not being honest!" Zack was yelling now, which is a hell of a lot safer than the quiet voice. "Jesus, Zane, you haven't had a god-damned functional relationship with anyone, how the hell did you think you and Rain would work out!"  
  
"Unlike you, Zack, I don't have to screw every female relation I have! You tried to with Max, put the hard word on Brin and you somehow managed to nail Jondy! Rain's like a baby sister or a daughter to me!"  
  
Right, I'm not talking to Zane.  
  
"No, when it comes to girls, Zane, you mistake lust for love! Even Krit doesn't do that anymore!"  
  
Wow, I'm pretty sure this argument was ten years coming.  
  
"You, Zack, don't know how good you had it with Jondy! Dumping her with some lie and not admitting to yourself you got scared! She deserved the truth!" Zane matched Zack's volume and anger. "I don't know how you got her into bed, and I don't give a damn. But she deserved a hell of a lot better than what she got!" And then there was silence.  
  
Well, I regained motor control and leapt to my feet, standing in between them both just as Zack threw a punch.  
  
O-W. Well, Zack just reminded me how hard he could punch. The right side of my face felt like it had been shattered.  
  
"Oh, god, Jondy," Zack's focus was instantly on me. "I."  
  
"Why didn't you marry me?" I demanded, in a voice that I've only once heard myself use. It was a Scary-Jondy voice. Zack stood there, with a poor imitation of Tinga's kicked-puppy look. I glared at him. Fine.  
  
"Zane, why did Zack not marry me?" I said. I know I'm going to end up in tears. But my face won't hurt till tomorrow when the morphine wore off. Then I'd inflict some pain on him. "Why?"  
  
"Because Manticore was after us," Zane said quietly.  
  
Okay, so my face was actually aching. And I knew I was going to cry in mere moments. Why? Why do I want to have a cry? I don't understand. But I knew that in less that three seconds my face was going to be covered in tears and there was no way I was going to give Zack the satisfaction of seeing me cry over him.  
  
Okay, so I tried to get out of the room as fast as I could, which was actually quite fast considering I was upset and drugged.  
  
"Jondy." Zack said. I stormed into the bathroom and locked the door. I wanted to break something. Hurt something or maybe even inflict copious amounts of pain on Zack.  
  
I sat down, with my back against the bath. My face felt like it had been shattered and, well, shattered felt like a pretty good description of everything at the moment. I don't know why.  
  
He left me for security reasons. How could he? I thought I rated high enough on his scale of importance to deserve a proper explanation. But apparently I was one more thing that didn't really matter to him. Didn't he know how much I loved him and how much his 'betrayal' hurt me? Those few months after I left Seattle had almost killed me.  
  
A gentle knock on the door. "Jondy? Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" It was Tinga, I think. I didn't care.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I just need a second," I called out, my voice shaking a little. Get stuffed all of you. Every one of them knew the really reason that Zack left me, but I was fobbed off with some wimpy excuse I actually cannot believe I believed.  
  
I wiped my eyes on a towel. There was another knock, but no one said anything. I crawled over the door and flipped the lock open. I crawled back to my nice little position against the bath.  
  
"It's open," I called. Wanting to crawl into a relatively small hole and stay there for a long time.  
  
Oh fuck. Okay, so I'm not one for the strong language. But I really thought it was Tinga at the door. No such luck.  
  
"How's your face?" Zack asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Sore," I said.  
  
"You and I need to talk," Zack said, closing the door behind him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No." I shuffled over a bit so he could sit down. "Has Brin found the location?"  
  
"We think we've found the place, they're checking out entries and stuff," Zack looked directly at me.  
  
"We'll need to leave here soon," I said, looking at the white tiles of the bathroom.  
  
"Jon, please." I looked at him. "This wasn't a way I'd want you to find out that what I told you was a lie. But, at the time, I didn't want it to be Manticore that split us up. I didn't want you to have a life that Manticore was always apart of."  
  
"Zack," I said. "I'm Jondy. I have a tattoo on the back of my neck. I am an X5. Every time I have a seizure, every time I go into heat, I am reminded who I am and where I came from."  
  
"But I'll always be CO. I always have to be there for the others. I thought maybe you could do better than that. But I wanted it to be a normal thing that split us up."  
  
"Normal? You and Max?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Best thing I could think of. I couldn't walk out on you, Dee," Zack's look said it all and more.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just said Manticore was back?" I threw up my arms. "I thought I meant more to you than that. You meant a lot to me."  
  
Zack gave me a half smile. "Dee, I've never been good at talking. I had fears and doubts and the Manticore thing. And you mean more to me than anything in the world."  
  
Mean. As in I still mean something to him. As in, present, current, at-the- moment sense.  
  
"So, we okay?" Zack asked me.  
  
"Other than the fact you slammed your fist into my face, we're fine," I said, standing up.  
  
"Good."  
  
I think Tinga might have hoped for us to be found making out on the bathroom floor. Maybe after we save the world. Or, at least, save our world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Wow. This is winding itself up pretty fast. Did anyone guess Rain was the X8? So, now its time for the big question. I would really enjoy writing a sequel-esque story to this fic because I love writing this Jondy, but would anyone read it? So, sequel, or no sequel? Let me know, when you review ;) 


	17. Pumped

To Lemel, for makign Jacey and I guest star in BHM, for Jacey for helping me sort out the end of this fic. Shan, for being the genius she is. And for the WONDERFUL person who said my Logan characterisation was kick-ass. You all rock.  
  
Reviews keep me thinking. I want to wind this story up in the next two weeks, so yeah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
We all sat in the van, waiting for orders. This was the place. And I'd just totally worked out why it was said, 'the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.'   
  
"Okay," Zack said. "From the blue prints, it looks like Max, Jace, Evie and Case will be held on the third level - that's where the old holding cells are."  
  
"Good to know," Zane said sarcastically, and tensely. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Oh, breathe," Brin snapped. "Let Zack do his job, Zane."  
  
"Yes, Brin," Zack said, dryly. I think he would've been teasing here if the situation hadn't been so desperate. "Okay, Syl and Krit go in via the easterly fire escape. Brin and Alec, go in the first floor south exit. Tinga and I'll go in via the west fire exit. Zane, you need to stay here - if someone notices the van and attacks, you'll need protection.  
  
"Jondy, security is on the tenth floor, which is the top level. You can get up there and go in via the roof exit. You need to get in there, feed in some security video loops and shut off the main electricity - most of the electrical cables meet in the security room. A place of this size will have a generator, but they'll need to have the main electricity source pretty quickly. Then join us on Level Three. We get Max, Jace, Case and Evie out with major back up. Any questions?"  
  
Logan and Charlie (well, Charlie was watching) were hacking into security camera via a satellite. You see, the security video loop I was apparently going to rig up, would only work internally. Logan would see everything that was happening.  
  
I began handing out comm. Links - wonderful black and silver ones, latest model - brought in from Russia (a lot of the best technology came from Russia these days.)  
  
"Okay," I said, sliding my comm link on -basically they are a headset with a micro phone around the face. Pretty funky. Shame this is like the only time we'll ever use these new toys.  
  
Maxa sat next to Tinga, her sweet little face pale, and she looked scared. We couldn't leave her with anyone in case someone came to 'retrieve' her.  
  
"What about me?" Rain complained, looking vaguely annoyed.  
  
"Stay here with Charlie, Logan, Maxa and Zane. They'll need the back up, Rain," Zack said gently. "We've been in this situation before, and I can't have you there, making any mistakes."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Rain agreed, shrugging. Maxa's face brightened a little when Rain said that. Rain is really one of those people everyone feels comfortable with.  
  
"Lets do this," Syl said. "Show 'em what the old models can really do."  
  
That comment actually made me burst into laughter, which started Syl and Brin laughing, and finally Krit and Zane stared to chuckle - Zack and Tinga were too tense and concerned to laugh. I'm pretty sure for the rest of us, it was more like a nerves thing - the laughter broke the tension. But I could understand Tinga and Zack's point of view. Tinga's was because her son, whom she hadn't seen in years, was captured (that was kind of a given) and Zack…well, because even after all these years, he still felt responsible for every single one of us. Loosing Ben was hard on him.  
  
We crept together towards the warehouse (which was absolutely enormous. Huge, in fact) and we split up when we reached the first entrance. Zack never told me exactly where to get it, so in the words of a very good clothes label, I would make my own way there.   
  
I looked around for something I could use as a makeshift climbing rope…um…okay, electrical wire was really my only choice. It was thick, like cable, so it would hold my weight; Zack would kill me if the whole mission had to be abandoned on account of me not bringing climbing ropes.  
  
Man, I hope it doesn't rain.  
  
I looped it around my left leg and up around my waist, and knotted the other end around a pole and began to scramble up - this way, as I climbed up the wall, the knot around the pole would tighten. So, in the unlikely situation I'd fall, I swing back against the pole, the cable-wire would pull tight and I'd dangle there. But then, I never fall. At least, not physically.  
  
Very profound, Jondy.  
  
I scrambled up the warehouse wall like that Pre-Pulse cartoon dude, Spiderman. I reached the roof, couching down low, as I unlooped the electrical cable-wire from myself.   
  
"I'm on the roof, Zack, all clear," I said into my comm. link.  
  
"Okay, Jondy. Brin, Alec?"  
  
"We're clear. Took out two guards several moments ago," Brin said.  
  
"Oops," came a voice. Krit. "Zack, Syl and I don't have…shit…" There was the sound of more choice language, the smacking of flesh and bullets echoed. "Um, don't have a silencer."  
  
"Too late now," Tinga said tersely. "I swear, Krit, if any of your weird antics give my son so much as a scratch, I will disembowel you with a melon baller."  
  
"Nah, Tinga," I warned, grinning. "A melon baller is too classy for our Krittens. Maybe a rusty spoon."  
  
"Hey! I protest that, Jay!"  
  
"Jondy," Tinga half hissed, half spat. Wow, cat genes are coming out to play much.  
  
"It's like the 'if you don't laugh, you'll cry' syndrome, Tinga," Zane warned.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tinga said sourly. "Okay, I suppose I can be nice."  
  
I tuned out of the conversation via comm. link that went on, and finally, silence flowed through my headset. I slipped down the roof exit (easy finding it). My sneaking skills are seriously good. And I'm sooo modest. Slipping down the internal staircase from the roof exit and a red and grey sign - 'Welcome to Level Ten'. Perfect.  
  
I waited round a corner and heard what I'd been expecting. "…Green hasn't radioed in…"  
  
I slipped out from the corner. Damnit, I wasn't wearing a ski mask. Oh well, guess it slipped my mind. In a matter of seconds (a spin kick, and one of Max's special moves called the Elbow Suicide), and they were unconscious on the floor. Muahahaha.  
  
And I also only just realised my gun doesn't have a silencer either. Damn, damn, double damn. Maybe I am losing my touch.  
  
I slipped down the hallway, and found the security room - with seven guards inside. I didn't really want to be that noticed. I slipped back to the stairs leading up to the roof exit. "Zane, I need a distraction. Can you…?"  
  
"Sure thing, Jondy."  
  
I waited with baited breath and, like magic, then a small explosion lit up the windows. Cool. None of us X5s can resist blowing something up. I have joy blowing up Milo tins in Logan's kitchen.  
  
I heard yells and footsteps  
  
And The Evil Soldier Dudes scarpered. Yay. I slipped back down the hall and bit my lip from saying a naughty word. Two of them were still there. Shit.  
  
I strolled into the room, casually pulled my gun from its holster and the two guards soon lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor.  
  
"Jondy?" Zack's voice came through the comm. link.  
  
"I lost my patience. And no, I didn't kill them. Just shot to wound," I said, plonking down in one the seats. Oooh, padded. Being bad pays off nowadays. "I'll be a good girl now."  
  
"Hurry up, Jondy, there are too many guards in the holding area to attack without you. We need you to watch our backs," Tinga said.  
  
"Okay," I agreed and hunched over a keyboard. I need a loop, lalala. My crowning computer achievement was hacking Bill Gates when I was seven and turning him bankrupt; it was one of those tests Lydecker gave us to see where our skill level was. I didn't understand how big it was till I was thirteen. Now I just gloat about it.   
  
I found an acceptable piece of past footage and loop it. You know, it's actually really sad how easy it is, especially considering how high-tech these computers are.   
  
It really is hard to find smart people these days.  
  
"And we have our loop," I said sweetly into my comm. "I'll come down now."  
  
"Nice of you to fit us into your schedule," Zack said dryly. "Level three."  
  
"Of course." Slipping out of the very comfortable chair, I snuck out of the security office. If I ever did, hypothetically, settle down in Seattle, I don't think I'd be a doctor. I think I'd be bad. Like, Hench girl work for a ridiculous price. You can get away with anything in Seattle, like charging twelve dollars for a cup of black coffee.  
  
But that was if I was going to stay in Seattle, and to stay in Seattle, I'd totally need a reason. As charming and wonderful as my family are, I need more than that.  
  
Getting down to the fourth floor was a cinch. Except, the morphine was wearing off and, yeah, that was painful. Ow… ow… ow…  
  
Unfortunately, I got careless. There's no other way to put it. I totally wasn't concentrating when I was running down a hallway. If I had, I probably wouldn't have run smack into the five guards Zane distracted for me.  
  
The words going through my mind weren't exactly ladylike.   
  
It took them a minute to grasp the situation, and aim their guns at me. I moved slowly against the wall, so not to give them any idea I was genetically enhanced, or who I was. I was pressed up against the wall, watching as they decided whether or not to shoot me.   
  
Then I just sprinted - not quite a blur, I was in a bit of pain and my head felt like it was full of wet cotton wool. Bullets ricochet off the walls, floors and everything in the hallway. I managed to dodge all of them, just barely.   
  
I leapt down the last flight of stairs, almost ended up falling to my knees (I am so not graceful) and kept running. Unfortunately, there was a guards' office at the bottom of the stairs, so I had about eight armed guards following me. Tinga and her rusty spoon were going to kill me. If the G.I. Joe dudes didn't get to me first.  
  
Finally, I reach Level Three, where Zack and the others were. The morphine was nothing but a distant memory. My knees felt like the joints were steel balls.   
  
"Zack!" I half yelled into my comm link.  
  
"Jondy, what's wrong?" Zack said, via his comm.  
  
"I got caught. I have at least eight guards trailing me," I said. "And the morphine has worn off, so I can't take them out alone."  
  
"Jondy, breathe," Zack ordered. "You can take them out; the pain can't be worse than napalm. We've managed to locate Evie and Jace but not Max or Case." His voice was steady, but I could sense that he was worried.  
  
"Okay," I sighed, slightly embarrassed about my panicked babble. And I span around in time to face the eight idiots (do you know what I totally love? The way the Irish say idiot - eejit. That is so cool!) and prepared to take them out, my gun in my left hand, that funky little knife in the other. I let bullets fly into the front three. They fell to the ground in almost slow motion, limbs flailing wildly. Their blood made intricate patterns on the concrete.  
  
In the dim light the generator produced, I could see them evaluating the situation and preparing to attack me. I fell into a defensive position, ready for them.  
  
The attack came in the form of a shower of bullets, which I successfully managed to dodge. The onslaught began to slow, and I started on the hand-to-hand combat. They were so totally no match for me, I don't mean to brag.  
  
Punch, punch, step, side kick, spin kick, back flip, punch. As I knocked out two more, I managed to use my momentum against the last three, and throw them over the railing, to the solid concrete floor of Level One. There was a dull thump as they landed. I froze up for a brief moment and then flew to find the others. I think I'm losing my touch.  
  
I found them hunched down in a hallway, I stayed on the other side. I could see Evie slumped in a cell. I couldn't see Case, Max or Jace anywhere.  
  
Zack caught my attention, signing messages to me with his hands. Ahh, the old Manticore sign language. I'm surprised we all still remember it.  
  
Must be too risky to use comm links. I watched Zack's hands carefully.  
  
"Jace has been moved," Zack signed.  
  
"Obviously," I replied.  
  
"Jondy," Tinga signed. "Remember that Ms Black and George who captured us at the other facility? They are the ones running this place."  
  
"Well," I signed back. "We get out and blow the place up - I'm sure Zane and Syl could rig something up."  
  
"Okay," Krit added. "We get in, get the others and eliminate any authority figures for Vivisys and we get out. Zane will have some sort of explosives worked out and anyone who is a major player in this will go ka-boom." Ahh, the ka-boom sign. That was Zane's creation when we were younger, and liked to make up the signals. I think it was the best one.  
  
We all looked at Zack for approval of Krit's plan.   
  
"That works," Zack agreed. "Brin, fill Zane in. Jondy, evaluate hallway situation."  
  
I stood slowly, keeping to the shadows. Some guards were still charging around like headless chickens in the dim generator supplied light. The light was getting dimmer every few minutes. Slipping along the hallway, I motioned for the others to come out - just as Ms Black and George reappeared. Guns magically appeared in hands of my siblings.  
  
Ms Black looked marginally surprised. George's reflexes were better. In one movement, he registered who we were and raced back, to get some sort of weapons, I guess. Zack moved quickly, shooting Ms Black in the leg and missing George by the with of a hair. I heard Zack swear under his breath - he likes to consider his shot flawless.  
  
Like any well-trained military squad, we moved to Evie's cell.  
  
"Aunty Tinga!" Evie cried out, practically throwing herself across the cell at us. I'd never seen her look so bad - her hair was tangled, streaks of grimes were abstracted by tearstains, a crisscross of cuts up her arms and on her face, a huge bruise across her forehead and she cradled her right arm. "W-Where's my M-Mommy?"  
  
"Calm down, Evie," I said evenly. "And step back." Sliding more ammo into my gun, I motioned for Evie to back up more and I let the bullets fly into the padlock. Finally, the dented, bullet hole ridden padlock fell to the floor with an almost foreboding clank. Evie leapt into Krit's arms. I patted her hair, trying to be reassuring and failing miserably.  
  
"Logan," I spoke into the comm.   
  
"Yes, Jondy?" His voice was breaking with worry.  
  
"We've got Evie."  
  
"Thank god," Logan's voice caught and he took a deep breath, trying to recover. "Can I speak to my little girl, please, Jondy?"  
  
Wordlessly, I unhooked my comm link and settled it on Evie's head. "It's your Dad," I said to her. Then I turned to Zack. "We need to move now."  
  
He nodded and we moved forward, Evie in Krit's arms was reaching hysterical levels as she recounted her 'adventure' to Logan. I looked at the way Evie was cradling her right arm and glanced at Syl. We both nodded in understanding. Evie would be damn lucky if her arm wasn't broken.  
  
The hallway echoed with a scream that shot fear through me. It was so familiar. I felt the blood drain from my face. Jace. She had to be okay. I saw Syl try to sprint to Jace's rescue and Krit missed, having Evie in his arms, when he tried to grab her. But Alec managed to grab Syl around the waist.  
  
"Calm down," Alec hissed at Syl, but I knew it was directed at all of us. "Jace is an X5, who was there for almost as long as Brin and I were. She can cope another two minutes - she hasn't been in there long." It was a statement that made me feel like crying - I felt like I was back at Manticore, those words were so bitter.  
  
We slipped forwards and burst into the make shift infirmary. Jace was strapped to a chair, a laser aimed in her eyes. Oh, Jace always detested the lasers as a child/ The doctors and scientists surrounding her gaped at us - I bet we looked pretty lethal. Krit, Zack and Alec dove at the doctors, Tinga gripped Evie, Syl watched the door to make sure George didn't come back. Brin and I flew to Jace's side, ripping her restraints and I shot out the laser. As Jace stood up wobbily, I crushed her into a hug.   
  
"Jondy, Maxine… is she okay? Is she alive?" Jace asked me hoarsely, her eyes red.  
  
"Maxa's fine. She's with Rain, Charlie and Logan," I reassured her as my brothers made short work of the surrounding morons. Traditionally, when a group of gun-toting genetically-engineered soldiers burst in on you torturing their sister, you don't stand there impersonating a goldfish. That way, you get killed. Actually, you'll probably end up dead whether you do the goldfish impersonation or fight us. None of us are known for our patience.  
  
Brin and I helped Jace walk for a few paces. "Jondy, either let someone else help me or let me walk by myself - whatever you did to your back looks painful from all the wincing you're doing," Jace said in her Bossy Voice.  
  
"Yes Jace."  
  
I noticed she hasn't asked to speak to Maxa via comm - that's so like Jace, focus on the mssion and all.  
  
"Where's Max and Case, Zack?" Syl asked. "This is taking way too long."  
  
"We'll go left," Zack said. "Come on."  
  
We pretty much ran up the left hallway - many of the cells were empty.  
  
"Maxie?" Krit called desperately. "Maxie?"  
  
"Case!" Tinga cried out, almost panicked. "Where are you, Case?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Case?"  
  
"Jondy, come on," Zack grabbed my wrist. "Rest of you stay here and keep watch."  
  
We sprinted up the hall until we came to Maxie's cell. She leapt to her feet and we shot out the padlock. No words were exchanged between the three of us as we kept running to find Case. I almost died when I saw Case. Bruises, cuts and grime - more so that Evie. He was as white as chalk.  
  
"Jondy," Case almost grinned. "Is my mom okay?"  
  
"Other than being terrified for you, she's fine," I ruffled his hair. "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital." We had them back. Finally. We were home safe; well, almost. We caught up with the others.  
  
"We need to get out of here," I said.  
  
Brin nodded and spoke into her comm. "Zane, ready with the explosives?"  
  
She waited and then nodded. "Let's get out."  
  
The minute we got out, to where the railing was, we were in trouble. Four guards and George. With major guns.   
  
"Tinga, Alec, Brin," Zack ordered. "Take Max, Jace, Case and Evie to the van. Make sure we're ready to leave damn soon. We'll get rid of these assholes."  
  
I stepped forwards to one. Kick, step, punch. My guy was down. Ha.  
  
"Syl!"  
  
Zack and I jerked around as a gun shot rang out. Syl was on the ground Krit hunched over her. Just as I went to refocus on another guy that totally needed his ass kicked, I saw George pull the trigger of a gun - with a silencer - aimed at Zack whose prime concern was Syl.  
  
With a spin kick and a leap that would make any ballerina jealous, I threw my body against Zack's and we collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the concrete floor. Unfortunately, my head bounced off the gun in Zack's outstretched hand and I was dazed. My vision spazzed for a moment.  
  
There was the pain in my back and my head. The after affects of the morphine had kicked in, and I wasn't as alert as I should've been.  
  
"Jondy," Zack helped me stand, but I slipped back to the floor. Oooh, I have the consistency of jello. Have you noticed how cats ooze when ever you try to move them? You can't get a grip on them… have you also noticed the wonders of bleach?  
  
"Jondy, can you hear me?" Zack's hands (yes, I know, his hands - let your imagination run wild) cupped my cheek gently.  
  
"Zack! What your back!" Krit cried out.  
  
I managed to get back with it, and I got to my feet. George looked particularly sinister. His back was to the railing. I leapt at him, still vaguely disorientated and punched his backwards as hard as I could. It was like slow motion, him trying to regain his balance, Zack grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back. Krit shielding Syl, and Zack shielding me as George managed to pull the trigger of his gun on last time.  
  
We heard the dull smack of his body hitting the floor below, as I felt a roaring pain shoot through my shoulder. My head felt like it was floating.  
  
"Come on," Zack ordered. Krit scooped up a fallen Syl and Zack tried to help me.  
  
"I'm not a child," I said snappishly, as my vision wavered a little, surprised how rude I was. "I can walk by myself."  
  
Zack took my nastiness in his stride. "Can you run like hell, then?" he said in his Arrogant CO Voice.  
  
"Damn straight I can," I snarled back. Running, stumbling and half-blurring, we made it to the first floor.  
  
I heard Zack' comm burst to life and he swore. "Zane says we have sixty seconds before detonation."  
  
We sped up, and I almost dropped to the ground with relief as cool air hit my face - I didn't know how hot and clammy I was till I got outside. I did freeze for a second by Zack yanked me along almost violently; I stumbled and lost my balance but with Zack pulling me along, I managed to keep running. Something sticky was running down my side, and I felt like I couldn't breathe as another wave of red-hot pain hit me.   
  
Just as we were at the same stride, I heard the explosion and instincts too over. I ducked and Zack covered me, his arms around my waist as we threw ourselves to the ground. I saw the van on a short distance away but it might as well be on the moon.   
  
I saw Krit carrying Syl vanish and tried to call for him but dirt and mud filled my mouth as Zack and I hit the ground. Zack a dead weight on top of me. It might have been the concussion I guess I had, but the noises from the warehouse were huge, almost bursting my eardrums and I cowered under Zack. There was a sucking noise, like gas or helium being pulled in and bits of debris landing - I could feel Zack's hands around my waist, his face in my neck, and his legs entwined with mine.   
  
Then Zack rolled off me and pulled me to my feet. "Jondy, are you okay?"  
  
I nodded owlishly and we began moving again. Krit was okay, Syl was even more unconscious than she had been.   
  
Nine metres, four metres and we all collapsed into the van (not as much room any more).  
  
I sat there, my head pounding and sweat pouring down my side. My shoulder was so sore, so painful. I must've dislocated it or something. My thoughts were focusing around. 'if you've got a concussion, you can't go to sleep. Stay awake.' But my eyes were drooping. I tried to focus on the voices around me.  
  
"How's Syl?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Broken arm."  
  
"Serious therapy."  
  
"Um, pregnant."  
  
"Oh, congrats!"  
  
"Every one okay?"  
  
"Jondy?"  
  
"Jondy? Jondy?"  
  
I jerked up, my hand dropping from where it was resting against my shoulder. Zack, who was next to me, shifted. "Have you got a concussion?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah," I managed. "A-And my shoulder."  
  
Zack swore again. "Logan. Jondy's been shot in the shoulder; can someone make sure Dr Carr is at the hospital when we get there? Ok, Jondy, don't go to sleep. You can't sleep if you've got a concussion."  
  
I don't remember much else. Except that I passed out on Zack's shoulder and flashes from waiting in the E.R.  
  
When we were called up in the E.R., Dr Carr was there, waiting. Pretty much the last things I heard was that I'd be okay. I knew that, but it was very reassuring any way.  
  
Me being tucked into a bed that smelt of antiseptic, needles being jabbed into my wrist, Zack kissing me gently and the satisfying slumber of me when I'm being pumped full of morphine. 


	18. How Do You Feel?

Chapter Eighteen: How Do You Feel?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Wow, second last chapter. Rest assure that this fic will end on Chapter 21. And I am planning a sequel, I have vague ideas running around my head. But the most important thing I need is a title. Any suggestions are gladly appreicated. I hope you enjoy this, which was one of the hardest to write (fluff is harder than agst).  
  
AN2: Thank you to Jacey for the amazing Ready-Whip quote. You are slowly taking over my position as Dirty-Msn-Name-Queen. To every single her left me a review in these last couple of weeks to update, I finally got rid of my Writer's Block. To Jacey who totally helped me sort out where this was going. Saviour! If you hadn't helped me sort it out, Jondy would've ended up miserable and alone ;)  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
I hate hospitals. With a fiery passion. Not only just from my Manticore days, but from after the escape. Broken limbs, burns, a fever, seizures that almost killed me… the list goes on.  
  
But after all my years spending time in hospital, it isn't the food that pisses me off so much, or the shitty nurses shining the flash light directly in her face trying to wake you up on purpose, mainly because they are too lazy to find out if we've died.  
  
It's the communal bathrooms. I hate having to shower in a cubicle. I like a little bathroom, where I can just clean myself up properly and not have everyone checking out everyone else's pyjamas. The cubicle showers are slimy and filthy, the water is always dirty and cold, and there is no water pressure. And it's worse when you're seriously sick - the nurse comes with you, with the drip, and in that grimy shower, you have an old, nosy woman examining your tattoos and scars.  
  
Don't even let me get started on sponge baths.   
  
I don't really remember a lot of that night, having been shot in the shoulder and having a minor concussion, and seizures and being partially unconscious. You know how it is. I remember being carried into the hospital by Zack, Dr Carr, something bad happening to Max and finally coming to with Dr Carr pumping drugs into me, with Logan and Zack leaning over me. I remember yelling at one of them, but I can't remember what about.  
  
So, all I know about this particular hospital visit was that when I finally woke up was that I was in a private room. In the Seattle Health Care System (and I use the word 'system' very loosely), when you have a private room, you have your own bathroom!  
  
Rapture! Ecstasy! Woo hoo! I can shower properly.  
  
So, I came too in a small, grey room, in a hospital gown, my hair sticking up everywhere and my mouth felt like sandpaper or a dirty sock. I sat up and examined the three machines around me. A drip, a blood transfusion and a heart monitor. Wonderful. I was half dead. Surrounded by so many life-supporting machines, I felt very exhausted and drained and had the sudden desire to curl up and sleep for the next twenty five years.   
  
But, I felt like shit, wanted a shower and I felt jumpy; I think while I was unconscious I went through heat. At the same time, I felt great, sort of untouchable.  
  
I grabbed the controls and hit the buzzer for the nurse.  
  
Instead, I got Dr Carr, Logan and Zack. Wow. I'm special.   
  
"Jondy, welcome back," Dr Carr smiled, winding his stethoscope around his neck, and picking up my chart. "How are you feeling?"  
  
I lay back against the pillows (how is it that all the bed clothes and pillows in a hospital feel like they've been made with 90% paper?) and crossed my arms. "Like I've been shot."  
  
Dr Carr laughed, and began to scribble madly in my notes.  
  
Logan sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling, Jondy?"  
  
"Logan!" I said, throwing my hands up. "Dr Carr just asked me that!"  
  
"Sorry," Logan gave me a grin. "Do you remember anything of the last two days?"  
  
I lay back, running the last events over in my mind. "Nope, drawing a blank here. What happened?"  
  
"You got a concussion, plus being shot in the shoulder," Zack said from the doorway.  
  
"And you lost a lot of blood," Dr Carr said, looking up. "When we got you into the ER, you were seizing and generally a mess. But the bullet wound is healing well, and the lacerations on your back are almost healed up; and they shouldn't scar.  
  
"You haven't rejected the blood transfusion, you look okay… I don't see any reason why I couldn't release you tomorrow, Jondy," Dr Carr smiled.  
  
I frowned. "Can't I be released tonight?" I asked. "I hate hospitals."  
  
Dr Carr shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Tomorrow is my best offer."  
  
I shrugged and turned back to Logan.  
  
"How are the others?" I asked, twisting a lock of my hair around my fingers.  
  
Zack came over, and took a seat in the chair next to my bed. "Jace had a severe concussion, and her arm is healing well. In fact, it was healing so well, they used a split and some bandages, they didn't see any point of a cast. Case had some burns, bruises and a sprain wrist - and serious dehydration. Evie has a concussion, two broken ribs and dehydration. Max…" Zack exchanged looks with Logan.   
  
"What?" I asked, a lump of fear lodging itself in my throat.  
  
"Jondy, you've been in a pretty bad way for the last two days," Logan said gently, but his eyes were full of worry. "We don't want to upset you."  
  
"Just tell me!" I threw my arms up.  
  
"There was a complication with Max's pregnancy. They are keeping her in for a couple more days," Logan replied, his voice hollow. "They thought she's miscarry, but they think she'll make it now."  
  
I swallowed. I could almost mirror Logan's fear. Poor, poor Maxie.   
  
"But, she will be okay," I said, my head feeling very light.  
  
"Yes," Zack said. "Max will be fine. She'll stay at the hospital a but longer, but she'll be back to normal really soon."  
  
I nodded, relief flooding me. "How's Syl?"   
  
"Absolutely fine," Zack rolled his eyes. "She got out of hospital the night before last. She was our other concussion; you should all know better than getting hit on the head so much." He was teasing me, damnit.  
  
"I'll make a note of that," I replied saucily. I'll blame the concussion on my lack-of-cool responses.   
  
"And for the record," Logan stood up. "Maxa is fine, Zane and Rain are fine, Tinga and Charlie are worried about Case, so they are sleeping on cots in his room and Brin is off with Alec; something about Manticore flashbacks."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Who gave you that reason?" Alec and Brin were totally getting it on.  
  
Zack met my gaze. "I know exactly what you're thinking. I took Brin, crying, over to Alec last night. You've got a dirty mind, Jon."  
  
I smiled prettily. "I'm as innocent as the day I was born."  
  
"I remember that day; you were a pain in the ass back then."  
  
"As long as you're fine, Jondy," Logan interrupted. "I am going to go and check on Max and Evie."  
  
"Toodles. Tell them I hope they are feeling better," I called after Logan's retreating form.  
  
"I think they'll be happier to know you're okay," Zack said. "Scared the shit out of us."  
  
"How?" I asked, examining my chipped nail polish.  
  
"You were in a coma. Well, they classified you as a coma case," Zack said. "Comas, high fevers, seizures and blood transfusions. Everyone was very worried."  
  
I looked up at him. "Well, it that was the case, I'm dreadfully disappointed. I thought you'd all be in here, presenting me with huge bouquets of roses and confessions of devotion to me. All I got was you."  
  
Zack laughed. "And I bet you feel honoured?"  
  
"Nah. More like ripped off."  
  
"C'mon, there are benefits."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, if everyone was here celebrating your consciousness, you couldn't take a shower."  
  
"Zack, I'm in hospital," I retorted. "Queuing for a three minute dribble of cold water that eventually gives me hypothermia, and gives the doctors just cause to keep me in this hellish prison is not my idea of fun."  
  
"Jondy, you were a coma patient. You got a private bathroom," Zack rolled his eyes.  
  
I leapt out of bed, almost crumpled to the floor, and half-ripped the drip out from my wrist. "I have got to witness this magical event!" I said, as Zack helped me stand.  
  
"It's a bathroom."  
  
"A private bathroom."  
  
And it was. All blue and pink, with a nifty little soap, and a phone, an emergency button and a chair in the shower. Wow.  
  
I beamed at him. "Can you believe it? A private bathroom of my very own!"  
  
Zack helped me climb back into bed, and picked up my chart. "I'm glad you're so happy about being here, and not at all distressed about being half dead - this should wear off in about an hour, when the morphine hit Dr Carr gave you, wears off."  
  
I pouted. "Spoil my fun."  
  
"Yes. Are you hungry, do you want anything?" He was surprisingly gentle.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Sleep for a bit, and come back down to earth," Zack pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'll be back late."  
  
"I hope you are," I said dreamily. It must have been morning then, because I totally zonked out for hours. And when I woke up, the shit-ness of how I was feeling was emphasized.  
  
But Zack was there.  
  
"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," he said, a smile twitching at his lips.   
  
"Unless you want me to beat you into an unrecognisable pulp, you will help me," I growled.  
  
"Morphine wore off?" Zack asked. Why, why, WHY must he look so completely hot and wonderful while I look and feel like something that was recently scraped off the pavement?  
  
"Wow, you have ESP," I retorted. "I feel gross, I'm starving and my shoulder is killing me."  
  
"Okay," Zack stood up. "I am going to go and get you some pizza. While you eat, I'll go to Logan's, get you some clean clothes, and you can shower. Okay?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess. Can I have some chocolate, too?"  
  
"I think I can manage that," Zack grinned. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Zack left, and I leafed through some boring magazines about Pre-Pulse celebrities.   
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
I looked up, to see Syl at the door.   
  
"Hey," I smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Syl grinned back, rolling her eyes. "You're so complex Jon. God, you're the one who is lying in the hospital bed, and you're asking me how I am."  
  
"Thank you," I managed a smile. "And the last time I saw you, you were lying in Krit's arms with a scrape across your face. I have concern."  
  
"And every one is concerned about you," Syl sat at the end of my bed. "How you feel, baby sister?"  
  
"Like the morphine just wore off," I moaned. "Zack's gone to get me food, clothes and hopefully chocolate."  
  
Syl nodded. "He's been so depressed. It was almost poetic; you lying in the hospital bed, all pale and delicate, him being all Zacky and it was cute in a 'my-big-brother-totally-wants-you-back way." Syl smiled angelically at me.  
  
"How is it that you, Tinga, Max, Zane and Alec all know more about what I should do with my love life than I do?" I demanded.  
  
"Because we're on the outside looking in," Syl replied. "Krit'll be in soon as well."  
  
"Surprisingly, everyone was meant to have all this concern for my well being, but I see no chocolate or flowers," I said in a half-whining, half-teasing voice.  
  
"I'll mention that to Zack," Syl said with a grin. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I think he was kinda disappointed he couldn't take total disadvantage of you during your heat cycle."  
  
I blinked. That must have been why I had such shocking fevers, I was in heat. Cool, no sedatives or decisions-I'll-regret.  
  
So, Syl and I spent half an hour joking around, paging through those old entertainment magazines, and choosing clothes we'd kill to own. Then Krit appeared, with a small block of chocolate Syl and I wolfed down in seconds.  
  
Then, Zack got back, with pizza, chocolate and a bag of clothes.  
  
Syl and Krit decided to make themselves scarce then, and on her way out, Syl whispered something at Zack. I missed it, too busy trying to break the world record for fastest-devouring-of-pizza.  
  
"Feel better?" Zack asked, sitting in the chair.  
  
"Yes," I grinned around a mouthful of pizza. "Want some?"  
  
As Zack took a piece, I noticed how tired and drawn he looked. He was unshaved, which was very sexy. I thought about Syl's vague reference to him staying by my bedside… and I hated causing him worry and pain.  
  
"Everyone is getting released tomorrow at 10 am," Zack said. "So, I'm taking tonight off to crash at Logan's and catch up on some sleep."  
  
"You look totally tensed and stress," I said. "Sleep, and feel better tomorrow. I plan to."  
  
Zack gave me a confused look.  
  
"You think I am staying here again tonight?" I said. "As if. I am now going to have a shower, and when I get out, you and I will be releasing me." With a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth smile, I grabbed the bag from Zack and went into the private bathroom. With the bloody drip, on its stand. It made the whole process very awkward, but I haven't had a hot shower in weeks; contrary to popular opinion, Zane is a total hot water hog, and Syl and Krit have an evil habit of sneaking in together and spending ages in there. So, mmmm, hot shower. Clean hair, clean clothes and a stupid drip that was really pissing me off.  
  
So, I pulled the drip out of my wrist, and it only bled a little tiny bit. So, I changed into the clothes Zack bought me - black jeans, and a ribbed singlet top in a pale purple colour, that bared my midriff so much, I think that this singlet must belong to Rain, and gotten mixed up in my laundry. Then, Zack had grabbed my black leather jacket. Thank god. I actually looked kinda hot in this outfit - I'll have to find out where Rain got this top, cause I so want one just like it.  
  
Scooping up my clothes, I left the drip in the bathroom and went back out. Zack was there reading an outdated Cosmo, his eyes practically falling out of his sockets.  
  
"Ready," I smiled prettily. "Hand me my chart."  
  
Zack looked up. "I seriously don't think any of these positions are physically possible." I giggled. And he refocused and sort of half blushed. "Um, yeah. Sure."  
  
He gave me my chart, and I unscrewed the pen, and gazed at Dr Carr's signature carefully. Within moments, 'Dr Carr' had signed my release forms.  
  
"See?" I said, "I'm magical."  
  
"Very good, Jon. But dontcha think there's something behind this whole 'stay over night' policy?" Zack teased, tossing the magazine onto the bed.  
  
"It's a conspiracy," I winked and we left the room, heading to the nurses station.  
  
"How about you and I go back to Logan's? Are you up for pasta or maybe a form of chocolate-y dessert? No one else will be there," Zack asked in a weird voice, his arm around my waist.  
  
Maybe if his hand hadn't brushed my ass. Maybe if he hadn't said it in such a. . . vexing way. But I think it was the ass-groping that pissed me off. I'm one of those women who hates being treated like an object.   
  
"So what?" I asked in a smart-ass tone, handing my chart to the nurse. "You want us to go back to Logan's place, stuff our faces with his food, drink his alcohol and have hot, crazy, passionate sex in his bed?"  
  
A couple of the nurses looked up at that statement. I shot them an Evil Glare and turned back to Zack with an expectant look.  
  
"I'll buy you a coffee, and we can talk," Zack said in a low voice. "Okay?"  
  
I didn't acknowledge him, but turned back to the head nurse.  
  
"Dr Carr released you? I thought he was in surgery," she said, giving me a sceptical look.  
  
"He ducked up in scrubs, saying he really needed the room," I replied.  
  
The head nurse handed me some more forms to sign, and I was free.   
  
Zack took me down to the cafeteria to buy me a coffee. It is the only place in Seattle that you can buy coffee for less than twelve dollars a cup, but it's serious crap - tastes like dirt and chicory, which I cannot stand, and it sort of separates. Its revolting. But it has caffeine, so I drank some of it.  
  
"What's wrong Jondy?"  
  
I bit my lip. "Zack, I hate these half truthful hot and cold reactions towards me. One minute, you seem like you want something from me, like a proper relationship, and other times, you just look at me like I'm nothing. I deserve to know exactly how you feel and what you want - especially if it involves me."  
  
Zack stared at his coffee. "Jondy, I thought I told you how I feel about you. Calling off the wedding, and lying about the reason was the worst mistake I ever made in my life. Not Ben, or Tinga dying or Brin getting recaptured, or even Eva getting shot. Losing you, and our relationship was the worst thing I have done, okay?"  
  
"But how do we know it'll work? How do we know it wasn't just fate?" I replied. "You lied to me, Zack. And I don't think I can be second on the list of your priorities."  
  
"Jondy, you are number one on my list of priorities!" Zack hissed. "I thought you would have gotten that by now! I fucked up, it was in the past."  
  
I stared at Zack. "You totally know that I'm not even going to partake in this excessively pointless argument I feel we have every time we're alone together."  
  
"Maybe if I felt I could talk to you, maybe we'd be married now," Zack hissed at me.  
  
"Zack, trust me, if you and I were still arguing like this after what, four years? Of marriage, you can guarantee there would be a divorce pending," I retorted nastily.  
  
"Every time we talk, you always avoid exactly what you're thinking and feeling. Shit Jon, can you give me another fucking chance? Please?" Zack was using this great voice I so wanted to learn, he wasn't yelling but the quiet tone sounded like a yell. "You can be such a god-damned bitch."  
  
"Well, apparently you want another chance with this god-damned bitch," I said in a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth voice. I know I was being childish, but being called a bitch by my ex (who looks totally sexy when he's pissy with me) after we got in a petty argument over nothing really stung.  
  
"Fuck you," Zack swore at me, and stood up, stormed off and left me, the supposed love of his very boring, fun-challenged life. Hmph.  
  
Zack is so totally right, though; I am a god-damned bitch.  
  
After choking down some of that 'coffee a la crap', I decided an impromptu visit to Max. Max was an eternal source of opinion and wisdom, and maybe the latter would be useful at this stage.  
  
Oh holy god. Max and Evie are sharing a hospital room. It had a television and a phone, and every surface was covered with flowers - one from Zack, one from Syl and Krit, one from Charlie and Case. Heaps from Max and Logan's friends who'd heard Max was in hospital. And about five expensive bouquets from Logan.   
  
And I didn't get any. Hmph.  
  
"Jondy!" Max had be restlessly flicking over TV channels, with the various crappy soap operas. "You got discharged? How do you feel?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel fine," I smiled. "I forged Dr Carr's signature." Max began to laugh and then gave me a funny look when I didn't. She motioned for me to curl up on the surprisingly large hospital bed next to her.  
  
"What's up?" she asked gently.  
  
"I'm such a bitch," I said miserably. "I was just totally evil to Zack. He was being all 'lets go and get back together' but I totally blew him off. Like, kicked his manly ego to the gutter and then mocked it some more. And then Zack called me a bitch - which I totally am, by the way. Why didn't I just through my arms around him and keep my big mouth shut?"  
  
"Because, Jon, you had an argument. Remember you and Zack were always fighting like cat and dog when you were engaged," Max stroked my hair. "You've both got irrational, explosive tempers, and you both have strong personalities. Which was something that never got in the way of you and Zack before . . ."  
  
"Before he decided that Manticore was coming back and instead of actually communicating with me, he'd rather lie, break my heart and shatter our family dynamic?" I retorted.  
  
"You are such a drama queen, Jondy," Max sighed. "Zack was scared for you; and he knew if he told you straight out, you'd wait for the day he could settle down. He didn't want the risk of breaking a promise, especially to you."  
  
I bit my lip. "Max, am I hard to talk to?"  
  
Max looked at me. "Generally, no. Unless you don't want to talk about something in particular… like, say, Manticore. Then talking to you is a pain in the ass, because arguments are repeated and you talk in continuous circles. . .ugh," Max rolled her eyes, with a grin.  
  
"Bite me," I said teasingly. "Okay, so you're married , with a kid and all. What would you do if you and Logan were in a similar situation?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I would chase his sorry ass down the hospital corridor. And then I would work it out once and for all."  
  
I nodded, sitting up. "I might just take that advice," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "You know, like I said to Syl, next time I might just leave the details of my love life to you, Tinga, Alec and Zane. You guys all seem to know what I'm doing wrong."  
  
"Scram, Jondy. Go find your man," Max threw a pillow at me. "And if you see Logan, ask him if I can have some mocha-chip ice cream. Ooh, and some lemon tart. And Christmas M&Ms," Max grinned at me.  
  
"Max, where will Logan get Christmas M&Ms in May?" I asked. "Later my sistah."  
  
And I went to find Zack.  
  
I walked into the hospital hallway, my arms crossed over my chest, looking at my boots. I'd find Zack in the day room, I knew, playing with Evie, Maxa and Case.  
  
And there he was; they were having a four-way battle on a beat-up X Box. They were having a great time. I leant against the door frame, watching them carefully. Zack really was great with kids; I guess he'd have to be, dealing with Max, Krit and I, being three and more years younger than the others. He did play with us quite a bit.  
  
He'd make a great dad, I know that much. Not that I want kids soon. Maybe later on. I doubt I'll die or age or anything anytime soon, and I don't want to waste my youth when so many nightclubs remained unvisited. But I guess I can't imagine having a future, having kids, having a life without Zack playing the other role.  
  
I brushed a lock of hair behind my ears and smiled. Then he looked up, eyes warm.  
  
"You three can battle it out for while, okay?" he said, and jumped to his feet. He pulled me over to a lounge at the other end of the room and we sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I can be a bitch sometimes; but…" I paused in my long winded grovelling-begging-apology, and looked into Zack's eyes. They tell me so much about him. They still held the laughter and fun of the last few moments. "I love you so much, Zack." And in true girlie style, my eyes filled with tears and I had to look down, so Zack didn't know I was crying.  
  
Zack's touch was so gentle, as he brushed my cheek and made me look up, and I felt the tears run down my cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, Jondy," he said in the best voice ever. It was romantic and sexy and I just wanted him right there and then.  
  
He leant closer to me and all of a sudden we were kissing, and it was like the first date, with the first kiss but a billion times better because… it was me, Jondy, and him, Zack.  
  
"Oooooh," Evie turned around with an evil grin on her face. "Jondy a-and Uncle Z-Zack…"  
  
I pulled away from Zack. "Wanna go back to Logan's?" I asked saucily, with a wicked grin. "And you know. . . Logan's got chocolate sauce, honey. . . Jam." I tried so hard not to giggle when Zack heard that. He gave me a look that said it all.  
  
"And I left that magazine in the room," he mumbled.  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. And this time, when his hands were all over my ass, I liked it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack had my motorcycle here, which is kind of a good thing; if we'd had any sort of car… well, cars have backseats, and the open invitation of a backseat would've been much too tempting.  
  
Anyway, I drove (I totally insisted), and the whole time, Zack's hands were pushing up my tank top, among other things, and I almost got us into an accident on about five occasions. That is what happens when the driver of the bike hasn't had any since . . .you know, I mightn't work out how many minutes its been since I last had sex. It was scary last time, and 72 hours have passed or something, so it'll be scarier now.  
  
I gotta learn to stop babbling.  
  
I don't think we've ever made such good time to Logan's. In fact, Zack was pulling me off the bike before we'd stopped. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Even Zack was having a hard (ahem) time keeping a straight face as we half ran to the elevator.  
  
As nice as it would've been to ravage each other in the lift, this professional-looking middle aged man was there, giving us evil gales. I buried my face in Zack's shoulder to stop myself from completely cracking up. (how is it when everything - well, almst everything - in my life works itself out, I get all stupid and giggly?) and Zack's arms were around my waist.  
  
Lucky the guy got off on the 12th floor, and that gave Zack and I the remaining floors to make out, and grope and stuff.  
  
The, we got to Logan's floor and instantaneously realised that neither of us had a key. Shit.  
  
Zack began to pull one of my earrings out.  
  
"C'mon," I rolled my eyes. "That'll never get the door open in time."  
  
"In time for what?" Zack asked, with a glint in his eyes.   
  
"Well, before I totally jump you," I said, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it so hard, the lock broke, the door opened and the doorframe was splintered.   
  
Whoops.  
  
Zack and I look at each other, slightly awkwardly.  
  
"I'll go strip the guestroom bed cause in no way am I using the same sheets as Syl and Krit," I said, walking towards the guestroom.   
  
"And what do you want me to do?" Zack asked, grinning like an idiot. Yeah, the promise of getting totally laid does that to guys.  
  
"See if Logan has anything *fun* in his fridge," I called over my shoulder. Zack was a big boy, he could use his imagination.  
  
The smell of pheromones from Syl and Krit's escapades almost ended the whole evening there and then. It actually turned my stomach. But I'm a pretty determined person. I pulled all the sheets and blankets off the bed, dumping them in the bathroom and opened a window, because the scent was positively mood-killing.  
  
Zack came up behind me, his arms around my waist. And he was holding a tin. I didn't waste time working out what exactly in the tin - I pulled it out of his grip, turned to face him and tossed it over my shoulder onto the bed. Zack didn't protest (probably because we were making out, and he was trying to undo my jeans as subtly as possible) about me tossing it onto the bed, so it mustn't have been too important. Yet.  
  
So, anyway, we ended up on the bed, half ripping each others clothes off. You know when you're trying to make love to someone, but both of you are laughing so hard?  
  
That's how it was. Zack was laughing so hard, he couldn't undo my bra.   
  
Sometime that night, we unearthed that tin. Whipped cream.  
  
Yeah, you can have more fun with Ready-Whip, than I ever realised...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: I'm aiming for 125 reviews in total for this fic. What can I say, I aim high :D I have goals and I like to achieve them! Title suggestions, plotline suggestion for the sequel etc are all welcome! 


	19. Resolute

AN: Wow, this is the second last chapter. I think I'll cry when I finish the fic completely. It's taken me over a year to write (organization isn't my strong point.)   
  
Anyways, thank you to Jayme! At least someone else thinks the jokes are funny ;) And I hope this chapter is funny enough.  
  
To Jzshiri :-) Denial rocks my socks. WGL ain't married ;)  
  
AN2: Maxa (Jacey's daughter) speaks a little Spanish in this chapter. I have checked in at (a language translator) and pretty   
much all of it translates from Spanish to English. Anyways, there's only three statements in Spanish and you should get the gist of them.  
  
AN3: Due to some irritating errors, I re-uploaded this chapter. :D  
  
Review like the fiends you are ;) I'm aiming for 125 reviews.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow.  
  
That was an incredible night. Unbelievable. Wow. Completely amazing in so many ways.  
  
Yeah, I'm saying that about multiple things, Muahahaha. But after we spent the night, and most of the early hours of the morning doing, you know, *stuff*, I completely slept. Like a norm. We both crashed about 4 a.m. and now it was almost 10 a.m., which was a damn impressive amount of sleep for me. Me, because, when I woke up, Zack wasn't in bed with me, damnit. I though it could've been a *fun* morning.  
  
So, I pulled on an old ACDC shirt that was on the floor (it was Krit's, I could smell him all over it, but luckily it was clean) and a pair of boxers whose owner I couldn't identify. Food sounded excellent about now, I was absolutely starving. All I'd had in, like, eight hours was some Ready-Whip cream. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
Zack was standing in the kitchen, naked to the waist (Yayness of all yayness-es!); dressed in boxers, drinking black coffee (how he drinks so much of it is beyond me) and reading the newspaper. How domestic. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"Morning," I said, smiling, as Zack turned around, smiling at me.  
  
"Hey. How do you feel?" Zack stroked my face.  
  
"Pleasantly numb," I said with a grin that spoke for itself.  
  
"Good to know," Zack chuckled, one arm snaking around my waist. "Wanna take the first shower?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But I'll need someone to wash … my hair," I said, kissing him again. "Please. Then you can make breakfast for me."  
  
"Will I?" Zack met my gaze with a glint of humour in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes," I said with a wicked grin. "You so will."  
  
For the record, we had the shower together (I could so get used to Zack and I doing that every morning) and I went and found my own pyjamas (at this point, we both decided that it was utterly pointless actually getting dressed. So the compromise was pyjamas. And since I so needed to do my laundry, all I had was a button up top and sweatpants.) The plan was to make breakfast, eat breakfast and then retire to the guestroom with either the mocha-chip ice cream or another can of Read-Whip.  
  
But when I was reclothes, my hair was dried and I had started a load of laundry, Zack presented me with five flowers.  
  
"Because I didn't get you any when you were in hospital," he said, almost sheepishly. I took the flowers, smiling. God, Zack was always surprising me so much. There were only five flowers there. I haven't got a clue what sort they were or anything. Two pink and three white.   
  
Flowers are almost criminally expensive nowadays. I know it sounds stupid, but I was really touched. Zack does not fork out money for flower for just anybody . . . The mental picture of Zack buying flowers is actually vaguely amusing . . .   
  
I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him, and being very careful of the flowers. His arms went around my waist. . .   
  
We stood there making out in the kitchen for ages, my back against the counter. Finally, I just hopped up on the counter, wrapping my legs around Zack's waist.  
  
Even as a teenager I had bloody awful timing. I'd be the one Lydecker caught giggling or making faces. I'd be the one Zack caught having sex with some ordinary. And then Zack would yell, order me to 'cover myself up', and beat the living pulp out of the poor Ordinary.   
  
So really, it's pretty damned obvious that just as Zack unbuttons my top, everyone arrives home.   
  
Its like a scene from one of those bad pre-Pulse sitcoms. Everyone just totally froze, gaping at us. Tinga's hands instantly covered Case's eyes. I just stared. I think the blood in my veins froze that moment.  
  
We were so busted. So very, very busted. Syl's hand went to her mouth, as she tried to hide her laughter. Actually, I was wracking my brain for an excuse; any valid excuse. . . CPR? Heart massage? Okay, so it wasn't exactly my heart Zack was massaging… down, Jondy. . . Shit, shit, shit . . .   
  
"Jon," Alec said, averting his eyes, a grin on his face. "You might wanna do up your shirt. . . Bit of an over share."  
  
I think that's the reddest I've ever seen Zack turn. Actually, I'm pretty sure I wasn't exactly my usual shade of pale, either. I've never crossed my arms so fast in my life. I kinda wasn't expecting such an interruption yet, and the laundry needed doing. . . But I really, really should've put on a bra of some sort. I think I just majorly, majorly took family sharing to a complete and whole new level.  
  
Um, oops?  
  
I began hurriedly doing up the buttons on my top, focusing solely on the buttons so no one could see my face, which felt so hot, I knew my blush would clash with my hair.   
  
"Feeling better, Max?" Zack asked, uneasily, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine," Max nodded, with a grin.  
  
"Dr Carr," Zane broke it with a grin. "Wanted us to make sure you, Jondy, were okay and all."  
  
"You look like you have a ton of energy," Rain said, grinning. "Man, so were you going to actually get it on in Logan's kitchen?"  
  
Logan held up a hand. "I do not want to know what happened in my kitchen, in the bathroom or anywhere else in this place. It's just not a mental picture I want."  
  
I snorted with laughter, and looked up. "Your timing bites. You do realise how humiliating this is and you know you could've used your brains and called first," I pointed out, hands on my hips.  
  
"Oh come on Jon!" Krit said with a grin, his arm around Syl's shoulders. "Evie, Maxa, what's the motto of this family?"  
  
Evie grinned. "Humiliation is character building."  
  
"Exactly," Krit nodded. "Think of how much character you've gained from this experience."  
  
"Bite me," I said, running my fingers through my hair.   
  
"As fun as standing in the kitchen is," Jace spoke up. "Well, it just isn't."  
  
The others agreed, and Logan mentioned he was making breakfast (after making Zack and I swear that we hadn't done anything in his kitchen. I think if we told him we had, he would've gotten a new one put in. Logan's as paranoid as Normal when it comes to his kitchen.)  
  
I decided laundry is good. Because when I don't even have a sports top to wear under my top, I think laundry service is a good plan. Clean clothes make me happy. And also, when Zack removes fore mentioned clean clothes, I get happier… man, my thoughts are total gutter-material. One night with the man and I can't get my thought away from him.  
  
I think that's a good sign.  
  
So, I'm loading a basket with my clothes, and random other dirty clothes and such, pulling my hair out my eyes with one of Evie's butterfly clips.   
  
"Going to do the laundry," I call out.   
  
Krit pulls away from Syl. "I'll help; you look like you could use some help, Jon."  
  
I roll my eyes, but accept his … gracious offer. Meh. There will be an ulterior motive to Krit's helpfulness. He plays 'merciless baby brother' well. Damnit.   
  
The ride in the elevator to the basement, where the laundry room was. It was a really crappy laundry room for an expensive place like Foggle Towers - twelve washing machines against one wall, and twelve dryers against the other wall. There's a nice soap dispenser and several dated business magazines on the bench. The bench is literally a park bench no body dares to sit on because it's so broken.   
  
And lovely concrete floors. And rats. Maybe I'm the only one who notices the rats (well, maybe X5s in general) because of the feline DNA.   
  
Krit and I wordlessly began sorting clothes and stuff into each machine. Maybe, maybe he is being a genuinely nice person for once. . .   
  
"I didn't know you had a tattoo on your . . "  
  
"Krit!" I smacked his head. He gave me a wounded expression. "No jokes."  
  
"Okay, okay," Krit said with a grin, hugging me. "Good to have you back though, Jon."  
  
I gave him a confused look. "Back? I've been here for over a month, Cat-Man."  
  
Krit shook his head, kissing my hair. "Back-back. You sorta weren't with us until now."  
  
"Until Zack and I hooked up again?" I said pointedly.  
  
"You and Zack are like one person," Krit said. "He doesn't function right without you to lean on. And, sorry Jon, but you can be a real bitch when you aren't getting any," Krit shrugged.  
  
"You are so going to die for that comment," I said, shoving him off me, with a playful grin on my face. "Evil, that was."  
  
Playful wrestling with Krit is always fun; makes me wish we'd been normal kids. But then, maybe Krit and I wouldn't be as… well, anti-close as we are.   
  
He has me pinned to the floor. "Sorry for not, you know," Krit began.  
  
"We're Jondy and Krit," I supplied for him. "You're gonna be there when I need you. And when you need me, I'll be there for you. And other times. . . Well, we're Jondy and Krit."  
  
Krit nodded, smiling, pulling me up. We sat on an empty machine, watching the washing spin round and round . . . And watching the water and bubbles leak out from one machine.   
  
"So, are you moving in with Zack, or what?" Krit asked, his gazed fixed on the washing. The round and round movement was almost hypnotic. . .  
  
"I gotta be back in L.A. for a summer's internship at the children's hospital," I say carelessly.  
  
Krit looked at me sceptically. "Does Zack know this?"   
  
I froze. "Nooo. Probably be a good thing to mention, huh?"  
  
"Well, if Syl and I were in yours and Zack's situation, and Syl suddenly announced she had to 'go back home' 'to work for the summer'. . . I'd be pretty much convinced that she was bailing on me."  
  
"Zack wouldn't think that," I said airily.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Krit pointed out. "I mean, he's still feeling guilty over the whole wedding thing. I'd say the second you say 'go back to L.A.' He's going to start moping, Jon. Face the facts."  
  
Maybe Krit was right. Zack was going to yell and mope and we'd break up again and it'd be one hundred times worse this time because I was admitting to my self I totally wanted him.   
  
Mortification was obviously evident on my face, because Krit patted my shoulder. "Maybe. . . I dunno. Tell him after really great sex?"  
  
I slugged Krit for that. Krit fell off the machine.  
  
"Jon!"  
  
"Learn to think before you talk English. Or Spanish. Or Russian. Or any language I can, in fact, speak, okay?"  
  
"Yes *Mom*."  
  
I punched him again for that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krit and I went back upstairs an hour later. Rather subdued, because I had been worrying about Zack's reaction to the news I'd have to spend the next three months in L.A. I'd never get a chance like this internship again. If I didn't take it, I might as well give up medicine now.  
  
And Krit was worrying because . . Yeah, it's really not my place to say why Krit decided to freak out.  
  
"Jon?" Krit said, as we were about to go back into Logan's. And the lock was still. . . Non-existent.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Brin told me something years ago; before Syl and I hooked up."  
  
"What was it?" I asked, shifting the washing basket.  
  
"'Think not with your brain, but with your heart," Krit quoted, pausing with a grin on his face. "And when that heart attack comes, you'll know its because you think too much."  
  
I rolled my eyes and went inside. To a reasonably empty penthouse. Max, Syl, Jace, Tinga and Brin were sprawled out over the couch, with various salted snack foods.   
  
"Bout time," Syl said with a grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you and Krit were having an affair, Jon," she said with a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh, we are," Krit said, slinging his arms around my waist. "You see, I know Jon has a tattoo on her…"  
  
I jammed my elbow into his stomach. "Shut up."  
  
"Oh yes," Brin said with a grin. "That is obviously true love, Syl."  
  
"The guys took the kids to the park, Krit," Max said. "We need some girly Over-21 Bonding Time. Go away."  
  
"Oh, I feel loved," Krit said, wounded expression on his face. "Okay. Later ladies. And Jondy."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, plonking down beside Brin.  
  
"So, what are we bonding over?" I asked, grabbing a handful of salted peanuts.  
  
"Just bonding," Tinga smiled. "And by the way Jondy, I really must comment on your tattoo. It's a nice one. . .though I'm kinda wishing Case hadn't seen it."  
  
I began turning red. "No tattoo jokes, okay?"  
  
They nod resolutely, and Tinga beamed at me. "Charlie and Case are living in San Diego. And I'm going to spend the summer with them."  
  
"That is excellent, Tinga," I said, grinning back at her. "Second chance, huh?"  
  
"Definitely," Tinga said. "But. . ."  
  
"There's a 'but'," Jace said.  
  
"A very valid 'but'," Brin said with a grin.  
  
"Zane does have a nice butt, right Tinga?" Max said with a grin.  
  
"Zane?" I gaped at Tinga. "You? And Zane? As in You and Zane. Together. In a none sibling relationship. With, like, the sex and the . . ."  
  
"Yes, Jondy," Tinga rolled her eyes. "I don't know. We both know that there is something there. . . I don't know. Summer with Charlie and Case should help me sort things out a but more."  
  
I nodded dumbly. "You. . .and Zane."  
  
"Tact, Jon," Syl said, giving me a shove.   
  
"Um, okay. . . I can do tact. Tact. . . Um, it's great that you, Tinga, want to totally jump my brother," I said with a grin.   
  
"Yeah, next time you try tact Jondy, try it with actual feeling," Tinga retorted. "And Zane and I…We'll see."  
  
"I sorta hope you two do hook up," Max said, shrugging. "When was the last time Zane went out on a date?"  
  
"He doesn't," Syl replied softly. "Remember Miranda?"  
  
Brin and I exchanged confused looks, and the others nodded.  
  
Jace looked up. "Miranda was Zane's last girlfriend… three years ago. She was nice girl. In fact, I think she was the girlfriend Rain actually liked. Anyway, Miranda was in a bad car accident with Zane and Rain," Jace paused. "Syl? Max? Tinga? Fill in the gaps. I heard about it from Logan, I do not know the details."  
  
"Oh," Syl said, waving her hands about excitedly. "Miranda spent six weeks in ICU, while Rain and Zane walked away relatively unscarred. Miranda did something to her back or neck or something, so she couldn't move any limbs or something. She needed a 24 hour nurse and all.  
  
"Basically, she didn't want Zane staying with her, caring for her, his whole life. Miranda's parents took Miranda back to Vancouver and six months later, she died. Zane never forgave himself for the accident and all."  
  
"Rain went kinda independent after that, too. Anyways, yeah, we want you to be happy, Tinga," Max smiled.  
  
"And here I was thinking this was cruel and unusual punishment," Tinga said dryly.   
  
"Hey!" Brin and I protested.  
  
Tinga smiled angelically at us, "Did I say that aloud?"  
  
"Ok, ok," Syl said, holding her hands up. "Next subject open for discussion; Jondy, Zack and the scene in the kitchen this morning."  
  
"No," I said. "Not going there in any reality."  
  
"Oh, but we are," Max grinned. "And don't deny anything, Jay."  
  
"But ladies don't kiss and tell," I said, smirking.  
  
"You aren't a lady, and we all know kissing wasn't all you did," Brin retorted.   
  
I stuck my tongue out a Brin. "Fine, so apparently it was obvious how Zack and I spent our time. Must we go and discuss every. Single. Little. Tiny. Detail?"  
  
"Generally, yes. But because it was with Zack, who is in fact my biological brother, it makes it icky," Syl said. "So, just vague details, please."  
  
"How about I tell you a problem I've got, and you help me solve it?" I offered ."It's a Zack-related problem, so technically it's still within your Jondy-torture range."  
  
"Okay, I suppose," Syl said. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Well, I need to go back to L.A. for a work thing this summer; and it's really important to me. And I need to leave in the next two days. But I'm worried if I tell Zack now, it's like . . ."  
  
"You are completely rejecting him," Brin finished.   
  
"Or bailing on him. And trust me when I say that neither is true," I said. "Help?"  
  
"Be completely honest with him, Jon," Max said. "Don't make excuses or it'll look like you're lying."  
  
I nodded. "But Zack's going to do the Zack-esque thing and blame himself. True?"  
  
"True," Tinga nodded. "It really doesn't matter what you say to him, though, Jon, he's still going to self-blame."  
  
I nodded. "Brilliant. Just peachy," I said sourly.  
  
"Well, even if he does think you're bailing on him, Jon, Zack's gonna put up a damn good fight," Max said with a grin. "I haven't see him this animated since he moved to Seattle to be with you. Before the wedding."  
  
I smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Isn't that cute," Syl nudged Brin. "The cute little afterglow grin."  
  
Brin nodded, smiling herself.   
  
"And if I'm not mistaken," Jace said. "Brin also has the afterglow grin. Spill."  
  
Brin looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Nothing to tell, really. I usually smile. . . Like I've just had sex."  
  
We all gave her identical sceptical looks.  
  
"Alec. We hit it off," Brin said. "He understands all the Manticore stuff I have to deal with and I understand his Manticore-stuff. So, yeah. Alec and I are unofficially 'something'."  
  
"So basically, you're getting it on and not telling anyone?" Syl asked. At Brin's Look, Syl held up her hands. "I was only asking! That's how Krit and I started."  
  
"And Victor and I," Jace nodded, smirking. "Jondy?"  
  
I blinked. "Oh, well, since there was no body to tell, really… yeah, that's how Zack and I started as well."  
  
Brin nodded, smiling. "That makes me feel… happier than I have been in awhile. I owe you one Jondy, for making me come back to you guys." She hugged me.  
  
"It's okay," I said, hugging her back . "You can pay me in cookies."  
  
"Always thinking about your stomach, Jon," Max rolled her eyes.   
  
I made a face. "Living off take out through med school and then coming to Chef Cale's? You would too, my dear."  
  
"Touché," Tinga said, as we heard the guys bringing the kids back. "I think we're going to get stuck with lunch duty."  
  
"It's almost a guarantee," Alec nodded. "We took the rug rats out, you get to feed the troops."  
  
"Feed yourselves," Jace said. "We're not hungry."  
  
"A woman's place is in the kitchen," Zack called from the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa. Jondy. Zack totally deserves to die for that remark," Max said, shooting a deadly glare in Zack's direction.  
  
"I make a mean ice cream sundae and I can order kick-ass take out, but that's as far as my cooking skills go. So obviously Zack's going to starve," I said, standing up.  
  
"You guys make lunch and we'll make dinner," Krit offered.  
  
"Done deal," Syl said.  
  
Okay, Jace and Tinga make mean sandwiches. Syl and I made a mess. Brin was in charge of drinks. Syl and I managed to burn the pop corn and somehow, melt a plastic cup in the microwave.  
  
We made ourselves scarce. Logan was not a happy camper when he saw the state of his microwave.  
I was really quite edgy. Zack and I were going back to his place tonight, because everyone was staying here for the moment - Jace, Maxa, Syl, Krit, Charlie, Case, Tinga and Zane. Alec and Brin were both heading back to their places (though I'm pretty much guessing that Alec will go to Brin's tonight. Just a hunch.) Anyway, I'm going to Zack's. And I've got to Break The News; which I am, in fact, not looking forward to. Ugh.   
  
Maybe I should just send him a nice singing, dancing email?   
  
I ended up hiding out in Evie's room with the girls, playing Monopoly. And I am disgusted to say Maxa won. Not just won; she slaughtered us.   
  
Then Case talked us into playing Chinese Checkers. I am disgusted with myself. Nine years of strict miliary training and I ended up coming last. Against four kids. Damnit.  
  
"Don't challenge Case to a video game," Charlie said from the doorway. "He used to challenge me; if he won, his allowance was doubled. Unbeatable."  
  
I looked up, grinning. "So Case knows how to play pool?"  
  
"No, he doesn't," Charlie shook his head.  
  
"He's got X5 blood and he can't play pool?" I gaped at Charlie. "Don't say that in front of Syl or Krit; they might cry."  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked, as the girls began setting up Trivial Pursuit.   
  
"That's how they used to pay the rent when they were kids. Hustling people in clubs and bars. Syl is virtually unbeatable," I said. "Krit can sometimes beat her, but that's not too often. I've never played Tinga."  
  
"Huh. One of you will have to teach him," Charlie said. "Anyway, I just came to make sure Case wasn't making bets with the girls."  
  
"C'mon Tia Jondy," Maxa motioned. "We want to start now."  
  
Tia Jondy. I've been upgraded from random person to Aunt Jondy!   
  
"Jon?" Zack stuck his head in the door. "I'm gonna go now, pick up some pizza. Do you wanna come now or meet me over there in half an hour?"  
  
Get thrashed at Trivial Pursuit… deal with my boyfriend-issues… Boyfriend issues wins hands down.   
  
"I'm coming," I said, pulling my shoes on and standing up.  
  
"Tia Jondy, please play - we need cuatro personas to play," Maxa said.  
  
"Please Jon?" Case added.  
  
"Ask Rain," I said, motioning at the fore mentioned X8, who was sprawled on Evie's bed with a magazine.   
  
"Juegue el juego con nosotros, Rain?" Maxa twisted around. Man, no wonder the girl didn't talk much. Spanish. Very cool. Jace was the best at Spanish when we were kids. . .  
  
"Yeah, I'll play," Rain sighed.   
  
"Bye guys," I called over my shoulder.  
  
"Bye Jondy!"  
  
"Véale mañana, Tía Jondy!"   
  
Zack's arm was around my waist. "See you guys tomorrow," he said, as I grabbed my bag and coat.  
Luckily Zack decided to take his bike to the pizza shop. It would've been an okay walk (aside from the rain) but I was definitely grateful of the bike; it meant we wouldn't have to talk. It gave me more time to procrastinate.   
  
And I decided to look in the window of the shoe shop while Zack got the pizza. While there were shoes in the shop just begging me to steal, I was getting wetter. I hate the rain. I've got cat DNA, and cats don't like getting wet.   
  
Zack came out with the pizza, and we walked the last two blocks to his block. It was too hard to juggle the pizza and keep it dry.  
  
Zack's place wasn't the old place I remember; he must've moved since we broke up. It was sort of loft-esque. Really big and airy. Zack hurled his motorcycle upstairs, to park it in the living room (when I asked, he said he didn't want it stolen if he left it downstairs) and man, this was just so totally a *guy* apartment. There were a few *questionable* looking magazines (yeah, I'll let you use your imagination), the biggest collection of pre-Pulse action movies I have ever seen and it just … looked like a totally 'guy' apartment.  
  
"What do you do to get a place like this?" I asked in awe. Trust me when I say that we never lived like this when I was here. . .  
  
"Normal gave me some part time work at Jam Pony, part of his transgenic program or something. And I work for a PI firm; they needed someone to do recon," Zack said, going into the kitchen.  
  
"Damn. I so need to work for Normal," I said. "What do you do - shop on the black market?"  
  
Zack laughed. "No. I did Logan some EO favours. He gets me the stuff I need."  
  
"Like the DVD player, Xbox, stereo?" I asked, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said, handing me a beer. "Logan has contacts."  
  
"Impressive," I said, as we took the pizza box into the lounge room. I sat cross legged on the couch, at the opposite end, with my beer and pizza. . . You know, very few people realise the merits of beer and pizza. Its yummy and it has very little nutritional value. . .okay, Jondy, it's time to focus on *relative* things, such as how you are going to tell your boyfriend of twenty-four hours and thirty-seven minutes that you're leaving him for three months. Ugh.  
  
"Jon, what's wrong?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said, focusing on my boots. They were really nice boots; I stole them in L.A. from this really expensive shoe shop . . . Oh yes, that's relevant, Jondy.  
  
"Dee, you haven't looked at me directly all day," Zack placed the pizza box on the floor and took the bottle of beer from my hands and put it on the coffee table.  
  
"The truth," I began, suddenly wondering Krit's plan of good sex, and then the truth was the better plan of attack . . . "Is that if I'd looked at you today, I totally would've jumped you." I leant over, kissing him passionately, pushing him back on the couch. . .   
  
Zack pulled away from me. "Jon, as nice as that thought it, that's a lie."  
  
Damnit.   
  
I stood up, running my fingers through my hair, and began pacing. Shit, shit, shit. I'd made the situation worse. . .he's going to totally think I'm lying.   
  
I paused in front of a window, gazing out at the rain. Now I was inside, and dry, it was almost calming.  
  
Zack's arms wrapped around my waist, and he kissed my cheek. "Tell me, Jondy." It wasn't an order, it was a request. . . How is it, that he can do the simplest of things, and make me fall in love with him again?  
  
I leant against him. "I have to go back to L.A. for the summer," I said, closing my eyes, my head resting against his shoulder.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked softly. I recognized that voice. . . It was Unsure-Zack voice.  
  
"Because I got an internship at a children's hospital," I said. "And if I drop out now, I'll never be able to get another placing that good."  
  
Zack pulled away from me.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Jon, if you don't want us to go anywhere, you just have to say so. . .not make up complicated lies," he said, in CO-voice.   
  
Damnit.  
  
"Zack," I said, grabbing his hand and looking at him. He was hurt, I could tell by the way he was looking at me. Anger and indifference. "I really want this - want you to be a major part of my life. I love you.  
  
"But I spent four years working on my career and if I don't go back to L.A. this summer, I'll have wasted those four years."  
  
Zack stared at me, probably working out if I was lying. . .  
  
"Three months in L.A, and then I'll move back to Seattle," I offered. "I really want us to work out this time."  
  
Zack nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too, Jondy. I think I can handle three months."  
  
I smirked at him and pulled back. "We'll just have to make some *really* good memories before I go, huh?"  
  
Zack caught my meaning and gave me a matching grin. "I'll get the ice cream."  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So was anyone expecting Tinga/Zane or Brin/Alec? *g*  
  
Last chapter coming soon :-) Anything you'd like to see in the sequel I'm planning, any suggestions, any comments, please review. It totally makes my day when I get reviews for this fic :-) 


	20. To LA

For this chapter I want to thank Lemel, Mussed, Ally and Jacey. You were the people who inspired some part of this chapter : -) This is the epilogue, everyone. Please, please review.  
  
-------  
  
"Jondy, let it go," Brin said, looking up at me.  
  
"But…" I sniffed.  
  
"Jondy! It's not going to happen in any universe. Just give in gracefully, and get over it," Brin said, returning to flipping through one of my old magazines.  
  
I stared at my bag. I was leaving Seattle that evening and Brin was helping me pack. Or Brin was flipping through magazines, claiming the clothes I wasn't taking for herself and generally not doing anything.  
  
I stared at my new boots; Syl, Brin, Tinga and I had gone shopping yesterday because they were having a baby shower for Maxie in a couple of days. Since I wasn't going to be in Seattle for it, I bought myself some very nice knee boots to make up for the disappointment.  
  
I cradled my boots and glared at the duffle bag I was taking. Yes, just because I already had four pairs of shoes in there didn't mean my boots weren't going to fit.   
  
"Jondy," Brin sighed. "You do not need four pairs of jeans."  
  
"Do too," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Do not," Brin tossed the magazine over her shoulder and stood up. Picking up my bag from the bottom, she emptied it all over the bed.  
  
Huh. I didn't think I had put that much stuff in that bag. Go me.  
  
"Jondy!" Brin said scathingly.   
  
"What?" I winced.  
  
"Go away. I'll pack for you," Brin said, waving her hand at me. "And I refuse to pack those boots."  
  
I sighed, shoving some clothes off the bed and sitting down. "But I need clothes."  
  
"You do. You, however, do not need three black skirts. Your boyfriend lives in Seattle. Thus meaning you do not need any clothes that are sexy in L.A," Brin said, as she held up a couple of skirts.  
  
"You know, the words 'Zack' and 'boyfriend' just don't sound right. It's like saying 'Logan' and 'pink' - scary mental images," I replied lazily.  
  
Brin glared at me. "Jondy! The topic at hand is packing! Did you raid Rain's wardrobe or something?"  
  
I shook my head. "Max's. She's pregnant and stuff, so I kinda claimed her cool clothes. You don't need to tell her."  
  
"And when she has the baby, you think she's not going to notice?" Brin rolled her eyes.  
  
I smiled angelically. "Well, she'll be too busy with the baby - or babies - to really notice what I stole - borrowed."  
  
"I'm going to deny ever hearing this, okay?" Brin said.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," I shrugged. "Do you think I'd look good with black hair?"  
  
"No," Brin said.  
  
"Why not? It might add to my mystique," I said.  
  
Brin rolled her eyes. A door somewhere in the apartment slammed.  
  
"Jondy?" Zack was obviously home. Logan had called at the crack of dawn with a mission. Zane, Alec and Zack had been recruited to do the dirty work. I think it involved lots of money. I don't know. I was actually asleep at the time (what? Zack wore me out!)  
  
"In here," I called. "Brinny's helping me pack."  
  
He was frowning when he came in. "You … don't have to go, you know," Zack said gruffly.  
  
I smiled and climbed off the bed and went over to him. "I do. It'll be good for us. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And I can bring all my stuff back."  
  
"Stuff? You mean you have more than this?" Brin looked mortified.  
  
"Yeah, some shoes, clothes, books and my computer gear," I replied. "And my Land Rover."  
  
Brin nodded. "And where is all this stuff going to go?" she asked.  
  
"Jon's moving in with me when she comes back to Seattle," Zack said possessively.  
  
Brin nodded. "Isn't that kinda… fast? You've been together for three days, and now you'll be split up for three months and then you're moving in together?"  
  
"Are you offering me your place?" I asked. "Alec's place is big enough for two."  
  
"Alec's place?" Zack looked confused. "Jondy, that was really random, even for you."  
  
Brin glared at me. "*Really* random."  
  
"I just thought that you and Alec are getting along so very well lately, that by the time I get back from L.A, Brin will want to move in with Alec. And since you'll have been sleeping together for thirty three days and, like, nine hours by then, it won't be as fast," I smiled angelically at Brin's Death Glare.  
  
"You don't want to move in here?" Zack asked me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You've totally missed the point of what I just said," I stated, picking up a pair of jeans and folding them.  
  
"No I haven't," Zack said. "You said you'd rather move into Brin's when Brin moves in with… oh."  
  
I sniggered. "Toldja so."  
  
Zack ignored me and swung around to glare at Brin. "You're sleeping with Alec?!"  
  
Brin glared at me again. "I hate you Jondy."  
  
"Love you too, sister," I said sweetly.  
  
"Alec is not good for you Brin. Reckless. Irresponsible," Zack began. Brin and I exchanged looks; this was the line that always preceded a lecture.  
  
"Great in bed," Brin said dreamily.  
  
Zack froze.  
  
"Nice diffusion," I said to Brin, high-fiving her. "Tiny little over share though."  
  
"It was a risk I was preparing to take," Brin said.  
  
Zack sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Okay, Brin. You won't even give me mental images like that again and I won't lecture you on Alec, okay?"  
  
"I feel I got off pretty lightly," Brin said, leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Zack should feel ripped off," I argued, following her.  
  
"Girls," Zack said.  
  
"I'm hungry," Brin announced.  
  
"Another over share," I warned.  
  
"You are so dirty minded, Jondy. For food."  
  
"Ahh. Lunch," I nodded wisely, ignoring her comment about my mind. Hey, a dirty mind can be an asset when you've got a guy like Zack.   
  
"What have you got?" Brin asked, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Pizza?" I offered, opening the fridge.  
  
"No."  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Curry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Some sort of luminous green jelly with fruit-substitute chunks through it?" I made a face as I held up the container in disgust. "I wonder if it glows in the dark."  
  
Brin made a face. "That has to be synthetic. Does Zack actually eat it?"  
  
Zack appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Eat what?"  
  
"The synthetic glow-in-the-dark green chunky stuff," I said, waving the container around.  
  
"No. It's for Evie when she comes around," Zack said. "I'm going to have a shower."  
  
"Have fun," Brin said brightly. I looked at her, aghast. "Not like that! Jondy, that's disgusting!"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and left.  
  
I turned back to Brin. "Wanna experiment on the goo?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," Brin said.   
  
"I'll get the plates, you get the matches," I said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, we were hunched over the kitchen table, poking the jelly-stuff with toothpicks. On the sink, was a small puddle of slightly singed and melted jelly-stuff, with some used matches. Brin and I had discovered that luminous green jelly with fruit-substitute chunks through it did not smell nice when being melted.  
  
"We are really sad individuals," Brin sight, giving the jelly a particularly violent jab with the toothpick. Yet, the toothpick just bounced off the jelly's surface.  
  
"Why?" I asked, watching the jelly wobble.  
  
"Jondy, it's 2 in the afternoon and we're poking jelly," Brin said.  
  
"It means we're interesting individuals," I retorted.  
  
"Or we have a mental deficiency," Brin sighed.  
  
Zack came back into the kitchen; unfortunately, not wearing a towel. Jeans and a shirt. It's the highlight of Zack's showers. But I guess with Brin here, the towel would've been weird.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack asked, as he opened the fridge.  
  
"What does it look like?" I asked. "We're having gelatinous-gooey fun!"  
  
Zack looked at the plate of jelly on the table. "Right."  
  
Brin tossed down her toothpick. "Okay. The time of slacking is over. I'll get lunch and you go have a shower, Jon. You need to leave in two hours and you are completely disorganized."  
  
I sighed, jabbing my toothpick into the jelly, mesmerized by it's wobbling briefly. "Okay, okay, I'll go." I pouted, but left the room.  
  
Brin was what saved my departure. Organization is so totally not my strong point, damnit.   
  
"Jondy, how could you leave all of this to the last minute?" Brin yelled, as she zipped up my pack.  
  
"I don't know!" I yelled back, drying my hair.  
  
"I swear, I have no idea what is wrong with you, Jondy!" Brin muttered… well, muttered pretty loudly.  
  
"I blame all my personality defects on sugar!" I bellowed back.  
  
"Stop blaming inanimate objects and finish getting ready!" Brin matched my tone and volume.  
  
"Ladies," Zack called. "Keep it to a dull roar."  
  
I tossed the hairdryer aside. The wet, wonky and tangled look was coming back in; I was introducing it.  
  
But then, I was leaving my boyfriend-of-three-days for three months, so I probably should be some effort into looking sexy…  
  
"Jon, everyone's come to see you off," Zack was in the doorway, looking solemn.  
  
I frowned. "My hair looks like a Furby."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "It does not. You are beautiful," he pressed a kiss to my neck, running his fingers through my hair.  
  
And my hair fell right. Damn Zack and his … useful… hands.  
  
"I'll really miss you," I said, leaning against him.  
  
"It's only for the summer. And if Logan lets me off, I'll come and visit you. Make sure you aren't sneaking any movie stars into your bed," Zack teased, his arms around my waist.  
  
I smiled at him. "Only the summer." I took his hand and we left the bathroom.  
  
----------  
  
I stood outside Zack's, strapping my bag to my bike, as my family crowded around me.  
  
"Jon, are you absolutely positive you have to go?" Max asked, looking slightly teary.  
  
"Completely," I said, not exactly thrilled to be going back to L.A. myself. "It's only for the summer."  
  
"Three months," Syl said, looking depressed.   
  
"And then I'm moving to Seattle permanently," I pointed out. "It'll be okay, I promise. Three months is like nothing."  
  
"Miss you Jon," Zane said, giving me a quick hug.   
  
"I'll call and email and text message so much, you'll wish I had never come back," I teased.  
  
"Never," Krit grinned.   
  
I strapped my pack down and got on my bike, pulling my sunglasses on. Smiling at Zack, and my family, I revved the engine and sped away from my family …  
  
It was all my effort not to stop the bloody bike, run back and throw myself in Zack's arms.  
  
I do not cry. I will not cry… I will not cry… I will not cry…  
  
Damnit! Brin kept my boots!   
  
------  
  
THE END  
  
------  
  
I feel like crying. It's over. Well, until I write the sequel.   
  
Thank you to the following people. You have helped me write this fic in some way and I'm really grateful for that: Jacey925, Ashantai, Brin, Jayme, Sea Siren, Hay, Yammy, Zaz and about a million other people. You helped me continue writing this : -)  
  
Now a huge special thank you to Jzshiri. You rock, chica. You were why I didn't abandon this fic from Ch 3. You rock and I totally owe you something - a small island maybe? ;)  
  
Please review. I'd love you eternally for it. And, coming soon is the sequel. Anything you'd like to see, please let me know. Any title suggestions would be excellent too.  
  
This is the best feeling, having finished this. 


End file.
